Premio Anual
by Aeren76
Summary: Albus siempre ha sentido algo muy especial por el padre de su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy. Después de mucho tiempo sin tener contacto con Draco, se le presenta la oportunidad de convertir sus sueños en realidad. ¿Podrá borrar la imagen del chico inmaduro que le robó un beso con quince años? ¿Será capaz de demostrarle que es el hombre indicado para él?
1. Capítulo I

Hola! Bueno, pues aqui estoy de nuevo con otra historia, esta vez es un Albus/Draco que me ha encantado escribir y que espero que si le dais una oportunidad, os entretenga y os haga descubrir una nueva pareja, que a mi entender da mucho juego. Como siempre, cada comentario es agradecido, mucho, y como siempre, os responderé por privado. Habrá actualizaciones semanales, cada jueves, cuando empecé a publicar hace tiempo siempre usaba este día y creo que voy a rescatar la costumbre. Os recuerdo que siempre acabo las historias, ésta de hecho está terminada y en fase de últimas correcciones, así que no vais a quedaros a la mitad, son unos siete capítulos. Y por favor, leed las advertencias, hay escenas de sexo entre hombres, **explícitas**, si no os gusta, no sigaís, eso si, los personajes son ambos adultos. Saludos y espero que os guste y que si es así, me lo hagais saber.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Título:** Premio Anual

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter

**Rating:** NC-17.

**Palabras:** ~26.383~

**Resumen:** Albus siempre ha sentido algo muy especial por el padre de su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy. Después de mucho tiempo sin tener contacto con Draco, se le presenta la oportunidad de convertir sus sueños en realidad. ¿Podrá borrar la imagen del chico inmaduro que le robó un beso con quince años? ¿Será capaz de demostrarle que es el hombre indicado para él?

**Notas y Advertencias:** EWE. Este fanfic contiene leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícito entre dos hombres, si no te sientes cómodo con este tema, por favor no leas.

**Beta:** Rohoshi y HermioneDrake.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Lucy, que no necesita bonitas palabras, para mis betas, sin las que esto no estaría como está y porque casi me he ahogado de la risa leyendo sus notas, sois las mejores y me siento honrada y afortunada de teneros para ayudarme.

* * *

**I**

* * *

La nota era escueta y no intentaba ocultar su procedencia, a pesar de haber transcurrido la friolera de veinticinco años —¿eran tantos ya?—, Greg seguía teniendo aquella letra infantiloide, inconfundible para alguien que, como él, le había visto luchar con las plumas durante buena parte de su infancia y adolescencia. La frase, si se la podía llamar así, era corta e iba directa al grano: _Deberías haber sido tú, cobarde._

Arrugó el pergamino y, tras una rápida llamada por flú a Scorp y otra a los dos magos que le vigilaban sin que el joven lo supiese para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden, se encaminó al vestidor de su dormitorio. Escogió el traje gris jaspeado de corte muggle que acababan de ajustarle en el atelier de Burberry en Londres, tomó la camisa blanca de hilo y, prescindiendo de la corbata, se enfundó un fino jersey de cuello vuelto negro. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, los cortos mechones del frente quedaron dispuestos en un calculado desorden. La túnica de gala era también negra, pero decidió que sólo la usaría en la cena formal. Desde hacía años se había extendido la costumbre de usar ropas muggles entre los magos y Draco era un entusiasta de la versatilidad y comodidad que le proporcionaban esas prendas.

El vestíbulo del hotel Knightbridge, a sólo unas manzanas del museo Victoria Albert, estaba a rebosar de magos y brujas. La mayoría eran conocidos, si bien no los consideraba amigos, ya que a pesar de que hacían negocios con _Malfoy&Co. _eso no quería decir nada. En la mayoría de los casos aún persistía un frío trato que Draco no había insistido en suavizar. No le interesaba, era tan sencillo como eso, se contentaba con lo que había logrado con el paso de los años, con ver que su hijo, a diferencia de él, había tenido una buena infancia, amigos y disfrutaba de una vida como cualquier chico de veinte años. Sus ojos se vieron atraídos hasta un rostro conocido y amable entre la concurrencia. Cabellos oscuros, alto, vestido de forma casual, sus largos dedos haciendo clicks con la cámara de aspecto muggle consiguieron hipnotizarle. Una sonrisa de labios llenos. Albus Potter, el mejor amigo de Scorp y el becario estrella del _Wizard´s Weekly_.

* * *

—¡Potter! —le gritó Jacob Podmore, con una vuelapluma al lado de su hombro huesudo cubierto por una túnica desgastada de color gris acero. Albus masculló una palabrota y recogió los pergaminos que había dejado caer por el sobresalto—. Menos mal que no te tocó a ti salvarnos, chaval, qué manazas eres. Te busca Dawnish.

Albus se pasó la mano por el cabello oscuro y lacio, colocándose los mechones, que eran del mismo color azabache que el pelo de su padre, aunque por suerte el suyo era tan suave y domable como el de su madre. Había sido Jamie, su pelirrojo hermano mayor, quien heredase el nido de pájaros, como a menudo decía en son de burla Scorpius, su compañero de Ravenclaw. Repasó la lista de preguntas que tenía anotadas en el pergamino, gruñendo por no haber tenido la precaución de llevar consigo su precioso portátil al interior del edificio del _Wizard´s Weekly_, la revista semanal más vendida en el Reino Unido.

Mientras caminaba hasta el ascensor, repasó de forma mental las notas que había tomado de cara a la reunión, sabía que eran innecesarias, conocía de primera mano toda aquella información, no por nada había visitado a Scorp desde que ambos coincidieron en Hogwarts; podía enumerar con los ojos cerrados hasta los más mínimos detalles acerca del hombre sobre el que iba a girar el número especial, sobre el empresario del momento. Como cada septiembre desde hacía quince años, el Ministerio de Magia, junto al Círculo de Empresarios, otorgaba un reconocimiento especial a aquellos emprendedores que con su trabajo demostraban ser creadores de riqueza y generadores de progreso dentro de la sociedad mágica inglesa, aún algo aletargada a causa de la guerra del 98. En esta ocasión el Premio Anual había recaído en Draco Malfoy.

Con un estremecimiento, volvió a recordar la noche de la gala, acontecida cinco jornadas atrás. Albus había acudido en calidad de reportero para cubrir el evento, ya que la sección de economía era la hermana fea dentro de la revista y él, como novato, se había encontrado con el trabajo entre las manos. Nadie sabía que casi había bailado de felicidad al aceptar la labor. Nadie... quizás el único que conocía parte de sus sentimientos era su padre, con el que Al mantenía una estrecha relación llena de complicidad. Harry sabía una pequeña fracción de la verdad, le había escuchado con calma, le había aconsejado que saliese por ahí, que se diese la oportunidad de conocer a nuevas personas, que creerse enamorado de alguien mayor de hecho era bastante común.

Se apartó el cabello de los ojos mientras se examinaba en el espejo encastrado en el lateral de una de las paredes del ascensor, se parecía bastante al héroe, tenía fotos que lo demostraban, pero era consciente de que el rasgo que compartían con más fuerza era la cabezonería. Se mordisqueó una uña, lo que el padre de su mejor amigo le inspiraba no era sólo deseo, Merlín sabía que había mucho de eso también, pero lo que aleteaba en el fondo de su estómago cada vez que se encontraba con Draco Malfoy desde que tenía quince no era nada más y nada menos que amor. Un estúpido, irreflexivo y apasionado amor, amor sin esperanzas, sin futuro, doloroso a veces, hiriente, siempre frustrante, pero no por ello podía dejarlo en el olvido; formaba parte de él desde aquella noche ya tan lejana, sobre la que a menudo reflexionaba en la soledad de su cama, mientras escuchaba los ruidos apagados del restaurante tailandés que abría las veinticuatro horas. Sumido en el olor de las especias y el curry, siempre acababa rememorando esa minúscula fracción de tiempo que había cambiado su vida.

* * *

Tenía quince años y por primera vez sus padres le habían permitido pasar dos semanas completas fuera de casa durante las vacaciones de verano. Scorp le esperaba impaciente, charlando con James y Ginny, que no dejaba de hacerles recomendaciones. Albus se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera, agitando la cabeza mientras su madre volvía a decirle a su rubio amigo lo mucho que sentía _lo de su madre... _enrojeció de vergüenza. Merlín, con lo reservado que era Scorpius, la mención del divorcio de sus padres no debería de haberle hecho demasiada gracia. Se precipitó escaleras abajo, ganándose un regaño más antes de que un elegante Draco Malfoy hiciese su aparición en el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

Al era gay, lo había sabido desde que, con cinco años, se enamoriscó de un niño en el jardín de infancia, cuando aún no sabía que existía otra forma de sentir, cuando con doce se declaró a aquel Gryffindor que le mandó a paseo y que provocó que James se ganase una expulsión por defenderle, enfadado por la falta de tacto de su compañero de casa. Fue entonces cuando entendió que a veces no todo el mundo iba a verle con naturalidad así que se lo contó a la persona en la que más confianza tenía en todo el mundo: su padre. Harry era su héroe, ese que le dejaba dormir con él pese a las protestas de su madre, ese que le llevaba a volar en escoba o que le invitaba a comer aquellas deliciosas pizzas en el centro del Londres muggle, donde abundaban los restaurantes de comida rápida. Y no le falló: con calma, le dejó desahogarse, su mano caliente y ligeramente encallecida acariciándole el cabello, asegurándole con la voz ronca que siempre iba a apoyarle, en todo, que jamás creyese ni por un solo instante que había nada malo en lo que Albus sentía; eso sólo le reafirmó en su idea de que, mientras el resto del mundo valoraba al Elegido como una figura casi irreal, eran pocos lo que conocían la verdadera dimensión acerca de quien era en realidad el Niño que Vivió. Era afortunado porque, al igual que aceptaban su sexualidad, sus padres habían acogido con cariño a Scorp, el hijo de Draco, el nieto de Lucius, con todo lo que ello implicaba. Era la primera vez que el padre de su amigo visitaba su casa, ya que hasta ahora había sido Astoria la que se había ocupado de aquellos menesteres, pero como ese mes Scorpius lo pasaba en Malfoy Manor, el encargado de recogerles era el antiguo Slytherin.

Alto, espigado, vestido con un traje veraniego en tono gris perla, camisa azul marino, sin corbata o túnica, Draco Malfoy estrechaba la mano de Ginny y Harry, que había aparecido llevando aún el uniforme de auror. Tras intercambiar saludos y despedidas, se encaminaron al brillante Bentley plateado que, para sorpresa de todos, el sangrepura conducía con evidente pericia.

—He pensado que sería agradable un pequeño paseo hasta Wiltshire, odio usar la red flú, ¿qué opinas, Albus?

Los ojos grises, orlados de pestañas color miel, eran aún más hermosos que los de Scorp, que había heredado el desvaído celeste de Astoria. Por un segundo, el joven Potter perdió el resuello. Aquel sería el primer indicio de lo que ocurriría a lo largo de esas semanas.

—Estupendo, mi abuelo tenía un Ford Anglia, que está en el patio de la Madriguera desde que tengo uso de razón, aunque no tenemos ni idea de lo qué pasó con él —explicó, aún pendiente del reflejo del apuesto rostro del mago a través del espejo retrovisor. Scorp dormitaba ya, con la rubia cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

—¿Sabes...? Tengo una ligera idea acerca de eso... —le confió, con la vista clavada en el tráfico de la autopista. La risa profunda, de barítono, de Draco reverberó en su pecho. Se mojó los labios, repentinamente secos, mientras algo cálido se aposentaba en el fondo de su estómago. Nunca había oído un sonido como aquel, rico, grave, lleno de resonancias que parecían vibrar hondo, llegándole hasta la médula.

Apretó las manos en su regazo, recorriendo con hambre la dorada fisonomía del empresario. Merlín, ¿qué le pasaba? No era la primera vez que se encontraba en su compañía, y aunque en los últimos tiempos apenas si habían tenido saludos y palabras, casi por compromiso, no recordaba haber experimentando aquella tremenda desazón; por primera vez en su corta vida, Albus sintió algo que se parecía al deseo y eso le asustaba bastante.

Era la penúltima noche en compañía de los dos Malfoy y, tras disfrutar de una rápida visita a París, donde Draco les había mostrado el barrio mágico al pie de la torre Eiffel, habían regresado, cansados, llenos de bolsas con ropas, ingredientes para pociones y libros. Scorpius había recibido una llamada por la flú de una de sus numerosas amigas y Albus, para su incomodidad, se encontraba solo en la casa. Decidió bajar y salir a dar un paseo por el parque que rodeaba la mansión. La enorme luna llena iluminaba la cálida noche estival mientras las plantas nocturnas inundaban el ambiente con densos y exóticos perfumes. Perdido en las caóticas ideas que le había acosado de forma vergonzosa durante las dos últimas semanas, caminó hasta llegar a una de las terrazas adyacentes a la casona. Se descalzó y desvaneció los zapatos, desplazándose lentamente, disfrutando del calor que aún conservaban las baldosas de barro cocido bajo sus pies.

Pudo olerle antes de ser capaz de verlo, el ligero aroma especiado del tabaco turco le llegó en lentas vaharadas. Se giró y observó la figura alta y delgada de su anfitrión apoyado en la balaustrada de mármol. La brasa del pitillo relumbró, pintando de cobre sus facciones. La luz azulada de la luna recortaba sombras oscuras sobre los planos de su pecho desnudo, haciendo que su pelo sedoso y liso pareciese oro blanco.

—¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas, Al? —preguntó sin dejar de contemplar el cielo. Albus era unos centímetros más bajo y, desde aquella escasa distancia, podía notar el calor que desprendía el cuerpo masculino que tenía cerca de su flanco derecho. Se negaba a sentirse apabullado por la perfección que derrochaba, por su tranquilidad, por su indiferencia. Apretó los puños, era sólo un niño, el señor Malfoy jamás le miraría ni le tendría en cuenta... no como ansiaba.

—Scorp está charlando con Johanna Smith —explicó, con una voz que no parecía la suya. Carraspeó y le examinó de reojo, el pantalón del pijama confeccionado con simple algodón color beige cubría las largas piernas, el bajo tapaba flojamente los pies descalzos. Ávido, recorrió la curva del trasero redondo, la hondonada de los riñones, la musculatura lisa de la espalda, el perfecto collar de la columna, la elegante forma de su nuca desnuda donde el cabello recortado brillaba satinado, la mandíbula delicada, el modo incitante en que la nuez se marcaba mientras el empresario alzaba la cabeza una vez más, mientras miraba al cielo tachonado con unas pocas estrellas.

—¿Llamaste a tu casa? —Los ojos grises destellaron un segundo mientras exhalaba una bocanada de fragante humo, que le hizo lagrimear—. Tus padres pidieron que te comunicases con ellos cuando regresáramos de la Central de Trasladores Internacionales.

—Ajá, gracias por el viaje, han sido unos días estupendos —comentó, frotándose los párpados.

—¿Te molesta...? —indagó; girándose para apoyar las nalgas contra la baranda, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció el cigarrillo a medio consumir—. ¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias —asintió, deseando ser mayor y más mundano, deseando ser capaz de no ruborizarse, deseando ser capaz de apartar sus ojos de aquel pecho de piel cremosa, casi lampiña, de la sombra oscura del ombligo, del cuello elegante, de esos hombros lo bastante anchos para ansiar abrir los dedos y deslizar las palmas por ellos... Merlín.

—Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado, la última vez que fuimos Scorp se pasó el viaje diciendo lo muy aburridos que éramos su madre y yo, discutiendo cada cinco segundos, y lo cierto es que tenía razón —aclaró con un susurro conspirador, una ceja rubia arqueada con un gesto de ironía—. Has sido una excelente compañía, Al.

—Usted también —se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Aquellos días habían sido estimulantes en tantos sentidos que no era capaz de enumerarlos, no sólo estaba subyugado por la obvia belleza física del Slytherin, sino por su conversación, sus sarcasmos, su humor negro, pero fundamentalmente por el hombre inteligente, culto y, a su modo, amable, que les había dedicado sus únicas vacaciones en el año y les había concedido cualquier capricho, desde realizar alguna poción que en Hogwarts no permitían elaborar, hasta jugar un partido en el campo de quidditch de los Halcones de Falmouth, del que era accionista.

De nuevo esa risa, que evocaba una serie inconexa de pensamientos licenciosos, de deseos incorrectos, de cosas que un adolescente no debería sentir por el padre de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, allí estaba Albus, embelesado por el modo en que la luz de la habitación que tenían a su espalda iluminaba el rostro de Draco. Dejó vagar sus pupilas con libertad, consciente de que no volvería a tener aquella oportunidad, las ganas de tocarle dolían... _dolían... _Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, quizás aquel aguijonazo en su carne le evitase quedar en ridículo.

Descubrió varias cicatrices y, sin pensar, recorrió una de ellas, la mayor, que cruzaba como una cuchillada el pecho, una fea marca que destrozaba la perfección de la piel lechosa. El tacto rugoso y suave era diferente a todo lo que hubiese tocado alguna vez, obviamente era mágica, su padre tenía algunas parecidas. Delineó la segunda, que se detenía en uno de los pezones; para su sorpresa estaban ligeramente erectos. Jadeó y alzó la cabeza para examinarle, temeroso de la reacción del mayor.

—¿Cómo... cómo se lo hizo...? —Dibujó el camino una vez más, inconsciente de que se había acercado lo bastante para rozarle no sólo con su mano. Envalentonado por la pasividad del empresario, dejó reposar la palma, caliente y sudada contra la frescura de uno de los pectorales.

—¿Me creerías si te dijese que fue tu padre? —le confió Draco, observando al chico frente a él. Parpadeó al verle ruborizarse y, por un segundo, deseó apartar aquel flequillo oscuro y espeso que le cubría las facciones, tan parecidas a las de su némesis, pero que en esas semanas había llegado a diferenciar del héroe. Albus era bastante más inteligente y había llegado a la conclusión de que crecería para convertirse en un hombre muy interesante. El joven estaba demasiado cerca y, con algo parecido a la diversión, esperó, curioso a su pesar, incapaz de detenerle, consciente al mismo tiempo de que no estaba comportándose como debería. Él era el adulto, por amor a Morgana, tendría que estar alejándole.

—¿Papá... en serio? —Los labios rojos del muchacho eran carnosos, de aspecto turgente y, con asombro, constató que le resultaban bastante atractivos, tanto más cuando en cuarenta años jamás había sentido atracción por ningún hombre, al menos hasta ese instante—. Entonces es cierto que se llevaban realmente mal, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Rió—, creo que en realidad llevamos a un nuevo nivel la definición de _llevarse mal_. Sin embargo, ahora le aprecio, es una excelente persona, mucho mejor que yo —añadió con sorna, las pupilas fijas en esa yema de uñas mordidas, el dedo de un chaval de la edad de su hijo arañándole una cicatriz que pocas personas en el mundo mágico podían presumir haber tocado.

—Usted no es mala persona —susurró Albus, sus grandes ojos claros, que Draco sabía que eran de un verde mucho más luminosos que los de Harry, casi rozando el celeste según la luz, parecían incoloros, líquidos charcos enmarcados por unas pestañas de vértigo. La yema frotó uno de sus pezones. Le estaba poniendo nervioso y eso era tan ridículo que desechó con rapidez la peregrina idea. Quizás el chico quería ver si era capaz de molestarle con aquella cercanía.

Volvió a reír y esa fue la perdición de Al, que, sin pensarlo, se puso de puntillas y tocó con sus labios los de Draco, que, casi de forma instintiva, alejó las manos, apoyándolas a su espalda, aferrándose al mármol. Se apartó un segundo, abrió los ojos y volvió a posar su boca entreabierta contra la de Malfoy —desterró el señor—, suspirando de placer por el tibio contacto: tiernos, secos y con un ligero regusto a tabaco, era el cielo. Notaba el martilleo acelerado del corazón del empresario bajo la palma y con un leve quejido chupó la tenue carne, guiándose por el instinto más que por su experiencia, que era lastimosamente escasa. Cerró los dientes en torno a la carne húmeda y succionó. El quejido sorprendido de Draco le tornó audaz, perdido en su propia nebulosa de apasionado anhelo, le toqueteó con la lengua, demandando en silencio más intensidad. Le quería tanto... tanto... _tanto..._

—Albus... —Las manos firmes le hicieron volver de forma abrupta a la realidad. Jadeando con fuerza, protestó al notar como era apartado del objeto de su deseo—. ¡Albus, por Merlín, detente!

—Señor... —Estaba avergonzado, pero la sangre en sus venas rugía, había sido su primer beso y ansiaba repetirlo, tenía que repetirlo—. Yo... usted...

Draco levantó la cabeza, intentando discernir si había escuchado algún ruido que indicase que no estaban solos. Respiró hondo y, con suavidad, apoyó una palma en la mejilla aún suave del muchacho, cuya expresión de anhelo era tan evidente como dolorosa. Se maldijo por no haberlo visto venir, por no haberlo parado cinco minutos antes.

—Escucha, Albus... me siento muy honrado de que sientas... este tipo de cariño por mí... —carraspeó y deseó poder lanzar un obliviate al chaval y dejarle ir, pues no quería ni imaginar lo que Potter haría con _su cadáver_ si se enterase de aquel casto beso—. Pero esto es algo que no va a repetirse, que no debió pasar, ¿comprendes? No es correcto.

Acarició la mandíbula del joven con su pulgar y, luchando contra el ansia de salir corriendo, le sonrió esperaba que con un gesto que fuese mínimamente conciliador.

—Pero yo... usted... me gusta... —tartamudeó, la juvenil voz aflautada en su desesperación, las mejillas rojas le hacían parecer tan joven e inexperto como era en realidad. Draco se encontró deseando abrazarle, asegurarle que aquello era un espejismo, pero sabía que todo contacto sería un error.

—Basta, Al... eres como un hijo para mí —aclaró en un murmullo cariñoso—. Eres el mejor amigo de Scorp, te he visto crecer. Y sé que cuando llegue el momento encontrarás al chico adecuado y ese no soy yo.

—No... no lo entiende —negó, el cabello oscuro le tapó los ojos, cuajados de lágrimas sin derramar.

—Anda, regresa a la casa, Albus —pidió. Le dio un apretón en un hombro huesudo, cubierto por la tela de la camiseta gastada y puso su mejor rostro de amable camaradería. Si le daba más importancia, aquello acabaría tomando las proporciones de un verdadero problema—. Es tarde.

Le obedeció, no podía hacer más, por un lado hubiese deseado poseer el aplomo necesario para insistir, pero el miedo y el bochorno ganaron la partida y, tras un pequeño empujoncito por parte de Draco, se retiró, aún pendiente del hombre que le había dado la espalda. Cuando regresó a su cuarto, la enormidad de lo que había hecho le asaltó como un alud. La excitación por el recuerdo se mezclaba con el pánico y la euforia, creando un cóctel extraño.

Ardiente, su pene palpitaba mientras, tumbado en la cama, evocaba el tacto de los labios, el sabor, el leve roce de la otra lengua, las cicatrices, la sensación del pezón erecto apuntando al centro de su palma. Se desnudó con rudeza, agitado, incontenible, entre sollozos recogió la humedad que bañaba el glande y se masturbó con fuerza. Apenas tardó un minuto en llegar al orgasmo, resollando entre suspiros el nombre de Draco, porque desde esa noche, en su mente, el padre de su mejor amigo había dejado de ser el señor Malfoy.


	2. Capítulo II

Hola! Bueno, pues aqui estamos con el segunda capítulo, gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, ha sido una sorpresa ver que ha gustado y que encima habeis comentado, todo un placer, espero que la nueva actu os guste y nada, como siempre, las advertencias del primer día siguen siendo las mismas y ya sabeis, os respondo por privado. Besos y feliz jueves, nos vemos el lunes con el drarry a los que lo seguís, si no es así, hasta la semana que viene, saludos!

* * *

**II**

Con un pequeño lamento, Albus dejó de mirarse en el roído espejo del ascensor, una voz sin género o entonación anunciaba que estaban en el sexto piso. Su cita con el director de la edición era el último paso antes de volver a tener la excusa perfecta para ver a solas a Draco Malfoy. Llevaba años soportando el trato amable, amistoso, casi paternal del hombre y, en cierto modo, había agradecido el modo elegante en que ignoró el suceso en la terraza, aquella lejana noche de verano. Caminó con paso firme, sus botas de piel de dragón, regalo del tío Charlie, resonaban sobre los azulejos del pasillo.

Aquel beso, su primer beso, había sido y seguía siendo el momento más intenso de sus casi veintiún años de vida, y no es que fuese ese niño virgen de entonces. Sin embargo, en ese simple roce ocurrió algo, un intercambio primordial, salvaje, que hacía palidecer al resto de las experiencias con otros amantes. El padre de Scorp había sido el mismo de siempre, tratándole durante ese tiempo con la misma camaradería que usaba su propio padre con el joven Malfoy, pero Al quería más y tenía la convicción de que, si le daba la oportunidad, podría demostrar al empresario que era la persona indicada. Tenía que buscar un modo de romper la imagen de niño que el Slytherin guardaba de él, propiciar un trato de igual a igual, y aquella entrevista podría ser el primer paso.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy no era tonto ni mucho menos, sólo era muy reservado y no quería meterse en la vida de los demás, pero si su mejor amigo le llamaba para que le ayudase a hacer la maleta, no podía dejar de acudir y, de paso, sondearle. Ver a Albus siempre era un placer; el moreno era divertido, amable y, desde que tenía aquel puesto en Wizard´s Weekly, a menudo tenía un montón de anécdotas entretenidas que contar. Scorp cursaba su último año en Economía y, aunque le gustaba su carrera, era consciente de que era un poco aburrida, se pasaba la vida entre trabajos y algún viaje en el que acompañaba a su padre, que quería involucrarle lo máximo posible en los negocios familiares. Estudiar en aquella facultad muggle había sido idea de Draco y Scorp estaba disfrutándolo bastante, porque tenía la libertad de la que carecía en el mundo mágico. Sospechaba que la insistencia de Draco tenía también algo que ver con eso, ya que, como nieto de un mortífago tan notorio como Lucius Malfoy, siempre había vivido bajo la atención de la sociedad y su sólida amistad con el menor de los chicos del mismísimo Salvador no había hecho más que avivar ese interés.

Tumbado en la cama de Albus, esperó mientras éste rebuscaba en el amplio armario lleno de cachivaches. El apartamento era un caos, pero estaba bastante limpio, sabía que había sido un regalo de los padres del moreno por su veinte cumpleaños, el antiguo edificio estaba lo suficientemente cerca del callejón Diagón y al mismo tiempo estaba muy bien conectado con el mundo muggle para así brindarle intimidad al joven mago. Scorp sabía de primerísima mano lo mucho que la familia Potter valoraba la privacidad, que uno de sus vástagos hubiese acabado trabajando para la prensa, era, según su padre, lo más divertido e irónico que podría haberle pasado al héroe del mundo mágico. Recordar la expresión satisfecha de Draco una semana atrás recibiendo aquel premio por sus años de esfuerzos le llenaba de orgullo, pero no podía negar que el empresario siempre era un poco cáustico cuando se refería al señor Potter.

Ojeó a su alrededor una vez más. Sobre el escritorio había una pila de libros, un paquete de pergaminos nuevos y el portátil de Al. En una esquina una escoba y en una de las sillas un pantalón arrugado y unas botas tiradas de cualquier manera. La mañana de octubre era fría y luminosa, afuera el viento de otoño arrastraba hojas y los pocos transeúntes se apresuraban a buscar resguardo en la cafetería cercana. Una pareja que corría por la calle, tomados de la mano, se perdió por la escalera de la boca del metro situada en la esquina mientras remolinos de húmeda vegetación se les pegaban a las piernas.

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó Albus, rescatando lo que parecía ser un viejo morral. Scorp torció el gesto ante la expresión de satisfacción de su amigo, nunca le había visto tan contento. Se preguntó si la ocurrencia del editor del Wizard´s Weekly de que Al acompañase a Draco a Copenhague para realizar aquel reportaje había sido una buena idea. Scorp era consciente de que su amigo tenía una especie de enamoramiento con Draco, lo había sabido desde aquel verano en que les vio en la terraza. Recordaba el estupor, la vergüenza, la punzada de celos, la consternación que experimentó al presenciar una escena que se le antojó a todas luces equivocada y ofensiva. Pasó varias noches en vela, oscilando entre despacharse a gusto con los dos o retar a Albus a que negase que había besado —en esa época casi lo comparó con un intento de seducción— a su padre.

Sin embargo, su natural cautela y el cariño hacia su amigo se impusieron y con el inicio del curso todo volvió a su cauce. No fue hasta dos años después cuando, en una de sus visitas a Malfoy Manor, Albus descubrió que Draco tenía una compañía especial y el moreno le acabó confesando la verdad. Fue la única vez que había visto llorar a Al y en verdad no podía guardarle rencor, no cuando era capaz de ver que lo que el muchacho sentía era algo sin esperanzas, que ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en volver a acercarse a su padre, a pesar de que por ley eran mayores de edad y libres.

Se mordió un labio y pensó en qué momento el pensamiento de que quizás Al era una posibilidad real para Draco había echado raíces en su mente. ¿Fue ese verano, cuando descubrió que su padre tenía un amante hombre...? Scorp era consciente del atractivo que había heredado de su progenitor; los dos compartían una constitución física envidiable y Draco, además, tenía la ventaja de la edad y un bagaje personal del que él carecía. Sabía que el empresario era deseado, admirado y que desde el divorcio —Scorp creía que incluso antes de eso— había gozado de compañía íntima. Verle con un hombre no había sido un shock, pero sí había plantado la semilla de la idea que desde julio había crecido como mala hierba en el terreno abonado de su mente. No se había atrevido a comentarle nada a Albus, no aún.

—Dime algo ¿crees que esta chaqueta de piel está bien o hará más frío? —Al, con el flequillo cayéndole sobre el rostro, giraba la prenda, se rascó una de sus patillas, sopesando la idea de recortarlas, así como afeitarse —de nuevo—, evitó la mirada exasperada de su rubio amigo, que holgazaneaba en la cama revuelta, el edredón azul marino a sus pies.

—Eres mago, Albus Severus —se burló—, existen hechizos calentadores.

—Cállate y ayúdame ya, anda ¿o has venido a estar tumbado? —ordenó de mal humor ante las risas sofocadas de Scorpius—. Gilipollas.

—Vale, vale. Pero os alojáis en el barrio mágico, ¿no? Allí no habrá problemas de calefacción. Además, hasta donde sé no haréis demasiado turismo, eso si. —Agitó un dedo retomando el tono de ironía—. Vas a poder disfrutar de varias reuniones con representantes de la corporación Glifberg, por lo visto son ellos los que tienen lo que papá busca. Si cierra ese contrato, la patente será suya. Te lo digo por experiencia, tío, será largo y aburrido hasta las lágrimas. ¿llevas la video consola? Yo lo haría.

Albus agitó la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Cómo pensar en aburrirse con Draco cerca? Abrió un cajón y se dispuso a doblar varios boxer de forma manual, aquello siempre le tranquilizaba. La cámara digital descansaba en su funda, con las suficientes baterías de repuesto para evitar perder nada. Una esfera de cristal que hacía las veces de grabadora quedó en el fondo de su bolso de trabajo, junto al portátil. Era una pena no poder encogerlo, pero ya había aprendido que la magia y los circuitos electrónicos del ordenador no eran muy buenos amigos; al menos el hechizo de tía Hermione le permitía trasladarlo sin que sufriese daños.

Vaqueros, un par de jerseys, un traje de etiqueta, cortesía de Scorp, camisas que jamás, jamás se pondría, ¿Quién usaba seda salvo aquel pijo? Reconocía que el tacto era inmejorable y, con un estremecimiento, pensó en que quizás... el padre de aquel pijo sí que llevaría prendas como esa. La idea de aquel cuerpo delgado cubierto por algo tan terso y caro era excitante, la idea de desabrochar uno a uno aquellos botones de nácar y besar la piel desnuda...

—No olvides esto. —Scorp apareció un diminuto frasco sobre la palma del moreno. El cristal estaba frío y el recipiente pesaba más de lo que parecía.

—Cabrón —masculló, con las mejillas ardiendo al reconocer el contenido, pero, con embarazo, acabó por deslizarlo dentro del neceser junto a sus enseres de aseo. Aquel gesto de su amigo era demasiado significativo y vergonzoso para añadir palabra y ninguno hizo comentarios.

—Prométeme algo —pidió el rubio con voz seria, los iris celestes fijos en la cara de Albus, que detuvo su quehacer, la varita en la mano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Prométeme que te vas a cuidar, Al —añadió, con una mano sobre el brazo del periodista, que se ruborizó, apartando los ojos. Nunca, salvo aquella vez tres años antes, habían vuelto a tocar el tema de lo que sentía por Draco, pero los dos tenían presente que el interés de Albus en aquel viaje iba más allá de realizar un buen reportaje.

—Vale —aceptó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y con un suspiro cerró el equipaje, que quedó reducido a un diminuto paquete que colocó en el bolsillo lateral del bolso donde llevaba el portátil.

—A veces te sale lo Gryffindor y no piensas antes de actuar, imagino que es una herencia inevitable, ¿eh? Al menos te libraste de ese feo asunto de las pecas y las greñas pelirrojas —bromeó, mirando el reloj—. ¿Tenías que estar a las seis, verdad?

—Ajá, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Por Merlín, Al, viajas con mi padre, suele decirme a donde va cuando sale del país, no es tan raro; además, conoces el tema de los anónimos, cree que no tengo ni idea de que los recibe, pero no soy idiota—bufó.

—¿Crees que es grave? —inquirió con la preocupación pintada en el rostro, no era ajeno a que Scorp y su padre tenían enemigos. Al igual que ocurría con la familia del Elegido, siempre existía la posibilidad de que hubiese algún loco dispuesto a creer que el mundo estaría mejor sin Draco Malfoy o su hijo.

—No, papá sabe perfectamente cómo cuidarse, lleva haciéndolo desde que tenía dieciséis años —dijo—. Pero eso no evita que me preocupe cuando viaja fuera de Inglaterra. ¿Qué dicen los tuyos, vendrán a la Central de Trasladores?

—No —negó, algo más calmado tras la respuesta de Scorp—, anoche pasé por casa y ya sabes lo que ocurre siempre con papá, es mejor que no me acompañen. Además no es como si fuesen los mejores amigos de Draco o como si fuese a desaparecer, son sólo tres días.

Scorpius se mordió un labio al escucharle, Albus no pareció percatarse del modo en que hablaba, le resultaba tan extraño, era su amigo, habían crecido juntos, la idea de su padre y él teniendo sexo se le antojaba perturbadora. Quizás aquello fuese un error, quizás no debería haber convencido a Draco para que aceptase realizar aquel reportaje tan a fondo, cuando supo que Al era el encargado de la nota. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que aquel reconocimiento era algo que significaba mucho para su familia, porque era la única forma en la que había podido reconstruir parte del buen nombre de los Malfoy. A veces habían hablado de la guerra, del papel de Lucius, del de Narcissa, del mismo Draco, Scorpius sabía cuánto pesar le provocaba aún al ex-mortífago no haber sido capaz de reconocer sus errores a tiempo. Había peleado mucho por llegar a donde estaban ahora y tampoco se sentía capaz de negarle aquel momento de gloria. Debería confiar en la madurez de Albus y en que ninguno de los dos acabase saliendo perjudicado.

—Se me hace tarde —anunció el moreno, poniéndose la chaqueta de fino cuero azul petróleo. De corte recto y sencillo, acentuaba el ancho de los hombros y la forma en que la espalda decrecía hasta resaltar la esbeltez de las caderas. Albus se miró en el espejo, apartando el largo flequillo, su cabello caía en sueltos mechones de intenso tono azabache. La camisa blanca ajustada y los vaqueros negros completaban el conjunto. El seco taconeo de las botas le hizo ponerse en marcha.

—Vamos entonces, si hay algo que mi padre odia es que le hagan esperar, ha convertido lo de la puntualidad británica en una religión.

* * *

Draco Malfoy confirmó la hora en su fino reloj de pulsera, con agrado comprobó que había llegado con antelación, le gustaba tener ventaja, llevar siempre el control, si algo había aprendido era que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque. Dejar claro que era él quien marcaba los tiempos. Su asistente, una bruja joven pero eficiente en su trabajo, era la que más le había durado en todo aquel tiempo; dieciocho meses para ser exactos. Podría ser que fuese riguroso y bastante seco, pero pagaba bien y era justo, jamás se involucraba en relaciones ilícitas de oficina —cosa que era casi un deporte para algunos de sus colegas— y, sobre todo, trabajaba duro y en consonancia con lo que exigía.

Descubrió el cabello rubio y alborotado de Scorp, su hijo había heredado la altura de la familia materna y aún seguía creciendo a pesar de tener casi veintiún años. Sonrió al verle gesticular animado, era tan desinhibido que no sabía con exactitud de quién le venía aquel rasgo. Si Lucius hubiese tenido oportunidad de ver al heredero de su apellido con los pantalones raídos y una vulgar sudadera con alguna frase ocurrente —la de ese día era _Keep Calm and Put a Spell On_— hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo, aunque aquél no era el atuendo más extraño que le había visto llevar, pensó con una mueca. A su lado, algo más bajo que Scorp pero aún así más alto que el propio Draco, caminaba el periodista que le iba a acompañar en aquel viaje. Delgado, rostro agraciado de rasgos clásicos, suavizados por unos labios llenos y unos ojos almendrados que en ese momento permanecían ocultos por las gafas oscuras. Albus Severus Potter. Sopesó el nombre en su lengua, examinando al mago que bromeaba con Scorp como si fuesen hermanos.

Apartó la mirada al comprender que estaba observándole con demasiada atención. Hacía casi seis meses que no le veía, no de cerca al menos, eso sin contar con la cena de la semana anterior donde se había extrañado al descubrirle entre la prensa especializada que cubría el evento, pese a que conocía de sobra su trabajo. Donde se había sorprendido al comprender que ya no era un niño, donde, para su consternación, entendió que el mejor amigo de su hijo le parecía un hombre atractivo. Eso le había descolocado bastante, lo suficiente para declinar el claro ofrecimiento de una hermosa bruja y, una vez concluido el festejo, desaparecer rumbo a su ático en el centro. Tenía que centrarse, dejar de recordar, dejar de pensar en aquella noche de verano y esos labios gruesos y dulces temblando de pasión por él.

Nadie, ni siquiera Astoria, a la que creyó amar durante un tiempo, le había provocado una desazón tan terrible, mezcla de oscura lujuria y ternura. Había tardado mucho tiempo en reconocer ante sí mismo que, de haber sido mayor de edad, no hubiese dudado ni un instante en explorar toda clase de posibilidades con el menor de los varones Potter. Ese que había acabado siendo el encargado de retratar lo que era la vida del Empresario del Año durante cuarenta y ocho horas, el mismo que, colocándose las gafas en la cabeza, le mostraba la rotunda belleza de sus ojos verdemar, tan claros y expresivos como si volviese a tener doce años y Draco les estuviese mostrando un conjuro desconocido, el mismo que le tendía su mano y le daba un cálido apretón, un hoyuelo esquivo embelleciendo la mejilla que estaba escrupulosamente rasurada, un mechón sedoso rozándole el pómulo. Los botones desabrochados mostraban el cuello elegante, adornado por un escueto cordel de cuero oscuro de aspecto desgastado.

Draco se preguntó qué diría Albus Potter si supiese que desde que le vio hacía siete noches había fantaseado con la idea de poseerle, se preguntó que diría si descubriese que cuando le besó cinco años atrás le hizo descubrir cosas que jamás se había planteado acerca del deseo y el sexo, se preguntó que le diría si le revelase que había aceptado no sólo porque aquel reportaje era la culminación de un sueño, sino porque le provocaba una irresistible curiosidad, una ardiente necesidad, porque, en definitiva, no había codiciado a otra persona con aquella inconveniente e ineludible intensidad.

Devolvió el apretón con decisión, disfrutando del sutil estremecimiento que le recorrió de pies a cabeza a causa del contacto. Inspiró, manteniendo un poco de charla intrascendente de la que desconectó con facilidad; por suerte, Scorp llenaba con su incontenible verborrea la mayoría de los silencios. El deje fresco, cítrico, del muchacho le llegó mientras la voz que anunciaba la activación de su traslador resonaba en la vacía sala de espera. Estaba cerca, tanto que podía distinguir el escaso vello oscuro que salpicaba la piel expuesta bajo la garganta. Jabón, el olor del cuero, la esencia mentolada del dentífrico, un rastro amanerado e intenso, musgo y ámbar. Deseó inclinarse y enterrar la nariz en la piel tras el lóbulo, lamerle y comprobar si sabía tan bien como olía.

El traslador era una vieja botella de vodka con tapón rojo y una curiosa etiqueta de un duende ebrio. Eran cuatro personas las que le acompañaban, además de Albus, y de pronto se encontró prendido de la intensa presencia del periodista, que, audaz, posó una mano sobre la suya. Levantó la cabeza y le miró de frente, estudiando la expresión decidida y franca; se parecía más que nunca al héroe en ese momento y, a la vez, había algo que le diferenciaba, que a sus ojos le hacía único, especial. Albus le contemplaba sin esconder nada, de igual a igual, las pupilas dilatadas, los labios tensos. Mientras el mundo se reducía de forma vertiginosa y giraba en torno a ellos, Draco se prometió que iba a descubrirle por completo.

* * *

El edificio, en el centro del barrio mágico de Copenhague, estaba a sólo unos metros de uno de los numerosos parques de la ciudad. La lluvia se arremolinaba, convertida en un fino polvillo que más bien eran esquirlas de hielo chocando con un chisporroteo contra el cristal del amplio ventanal del despacho donde, tras un día y medio de negociaciones, los abogados disponían los documentos para la cesión de la patente, que _Malfoy&Co. _había adquirido por una cantidad indecente de galeones.

Arabella Glifberg, la otra parte firmante, era una bruja de unos treinta años, heredera del negocio familiar, que estaba interesada en la buena vida, sin las preocupaciones que supondría expandir la idea de su padre, así que estaba tan deseosa de vender como Draco de comprar. A juzgar por el elegante coqueteo del que lo había hecho objeto, también tenía pensado una pequeña celebración para esa noche, una que sólo les incluía a los dos. Lo que Arabella, alta y curvilínea, enfundada en un traje escandalosamente ajustado, calzando unos tacones que hacía que sus piernas pareciesen interminables, no sabía, era que cuando esa noche terminasen la cena, estipulada por mera cortesía, no sería ella quien le acompañaría en los postres.

* * *

El ágil tecleo a su izquierda se había vuelto casi corriente en esas horas. Le ojeó de pasada, una cabeza oscura pendiente de lo que decían en la habitación. Parecía absorto, casi ausente, pero el Slytherin sabía que no era así. Durante los dos días que llevaban allí habían charlado en varias ocasiones y, para su agrado, las conversaciones, además de ser entretenidas y estimulantes, le habían mostrado no sólo la capacidad profesional del joven, sino una parte de su personalidad que jamás se había dado el lujo de conocer. Todos esos años, su actitud había sido de forma deliberada amable y casi paternal, pues no había querido crear un problema entre Scorpius y Albus, entre el mejor amigo de su hijo, el mejor amigo de la edad de su hijo, el más joven de los varones del Héroe. Todo le decía que aquel deseo era inoportuno, casi indecente, pero si había esperado que su interés se apagase con el trato continuado, se había equivocado de medio a medio.

De pronto se encontró con los cristalinos iris del mago clavados en su rostro, un solo instante, aquellos ojos verdes traspasándole, como si le viesen de modos que nadie antes hubiese sido capaz, haciéndole estremecer de maneras que nunca había creído posible. No en él, que se había conducido en la vida con las prioridades claras, que había abordado las relaciones y el sexo con cierto desapego. La sensación de descontrol le apabullaba, como si fuese ajeno a su forma de ser, que estuviese inspirado por aquel hombre, que parecía atarle al asiento con el poder de su mirada; era enervante hasta el extremo.

Tamborileó con los dedos, pensando de nuevo que aquello —lo que fuese que estuviese sucediendo— era absurdo. Decidido, le devolvió el gesto, recorriendo despacio las facciones, apreciando la leve sombra de barba oscura, el modo en que el jersey negro con cuello de tortuga se ajustaba a su cuerpo ágil de elástica musculatura. Lucía unas gafas de montura dorada que, por lo que sabía, sólo usaba mientras escribía a toda velocidad en el ordenador que le acompañaba a todas partes. La noche antes le había explicado con cierto orgullo que su tía Hermione le había creado un conjuro protector para que pudiese trasladarlo incluso por red flú.

—Lo único que no puedo hacer es encogerlo —explicó tomando un sorbo del vino blanco que acompañaba al salmón que tenía a medias sobre el plato—. Pero para el resto de viajes es por completo funcional, destrozamos un par de ellos, eso sí —aclaró con una sonrisa.

—Suena interesante y muy Granger —replicó Draco, apartando su cena. Cruzó las manos bajo la barbilla y examinó al periodista, que, de pronto, parecía azorado. Estaban solos en el comedor privado de la suite de Malfoy, que era igual de escrupuloso con su vida privada que el propio Harry Potter y había preferido que las preguntas y fotos para la entrevista fuesen realizadas con la mayor intimidad posible.

—No es su persona preferida ¿verdad? —preguntó, un tinte casi triste en su voz ronca.

—No tengo nada en contra de ellos, Al —explicó por lo bajo; por alguna razón, la pregunta del joven le había hecho sentirse mal, incorrecto y fuera de lugar, como si de los dos él fuese el adolescente—. Es una completa grosería de mi parte referirme a ella en ese tono, no cuando, de hecho, es cierto que la admiro, ha conseguido mucho por la igualdad en el mundo mágico.

Le sorprendió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bebió un nuevo trago del vino, provocando que la tenue luz de las velas crease sombras sobre su cuello, al compás de los músculos que se ondulaban al tragar. De pronto, Draco fue consciente de que tenía la boca seca y que el corazón le latía con increíble violencia. Jamás había ansiado tanto tocar, simplemente tocar, a otra persona como deseaba inclinarse, capturar esos labios gruesos y beberse las últimas gotas de licor directamente de la lengua del periodista.

—Estoy acostumbrado, le confieso que tío Ron no es precisamente cariñoso cuando habla de usted... pero jamás ha ido más allá, papá no lo permite ni yo tampoco, no si podemos evitarlo —aclaró sin apartar los ojos de los de Draco, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para devolverle el gesto sin ir más allá.

—Bueno, no esperaba menos de Weasley. —Bufando, dejó caer la mano sobre el mantel de hilo color gris antracita. El tacto frío de los dedos le hizo observar el contraste que la piel morena creaba junto a la suya, las yemas se demoraron durante más tiempo del normal, pero ninguno dijo una sola palabra al respecto.

—Para mí... —Merlín, si volvía a humedecerse los labios, iba a tener que besarle, pensó Draco, la sangre agolpándose en lugares que no eran de lo más adecuado en aquellos momentos—. Nunca permitiría que nadie... dijese nada inapropiado de usted.

—Llámame Draco —musitó al cabo de un rato, enervantes oleadas de escalofríos subiéndole por el brazo, la piel le ardía allí donde el periodista le había tocado—. Creo que después de tanto tiempo, es extraño oír que te diriges a mí como señor Malfoy.

Casi gimió al verle sonreír una vez más, lentamente, sugestivo, las pestañas ocultando el brillo invitador de los iris transparentes.

—Draco entonces... —aceptó alzando la copa para entrechocar el cristal. En su mirada verdosa brillaron un sin fin de promesas que le decidieron.


	3. Capítulo III

Hola! Bien mañana es fiesta, así que no voy a estar disponible en un par de días, así que antes de irme, os voy a dejar el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, y desde aqui, os reitero la recomendación que os hice en la viñeta de Halloween, visitad el perfil de DarkPotterMalfoy, tiene un montón de drarrys que os van a enamorar, entre ellos uno que acaba de empezar de la genial Chery Dyson que es absolutammente estupendo. Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo, más abajo, os respondo a las reviews del anterior, saludos!

* * *

**III**

El recuerdo de Albus pronunciando aquella simple palabra —su nombre— le encendía la sangre en las venas, tanto como si fuese víctima de un potente afrodisíaco. Se obligó a centrarse en lo que tenía enfrente, en los últimos flecos de la conversación, en ignorar de forma amable la uña lacada de Arabella, trazándole círculos en el muslo mientras se inclinaba, un seno apretado contra su brazo. Carraspeó y se apartó, rubricando con el sello familiar el contrato mágico; estaba hecho. Observó al joven que había cerrado el portátil y tomaba alguna foto del momento decisivo, los tenues clicks de su cámara digital eran casi imperceptibles.

—Enhorabuena, señor Malfoy —dijo más tarde, con una media sonrisa, usando su apellido. Con cierto hastío, ojeó a la bruja rubia de aspecto decidido que se estaba comiendo a Draco con la mirada. Se mordió un labio, indeciso sobre si debería sentir impaciencia, miedo o celos. La expresión imperturbable del mago no reflejaba más que una condescendiente satisfacción al dirigirse a la danesa.

—Gracias —asintió—, te espero esta noche en la cena.

—Allí estaré —prometió.

* * *

Se miró de nuevo en el reflejo que el cristal del extenso ventanal de la sala de reuniones le ofrecía. Se estaba comportando como un niño, demostrando su inmadurez, pero todo, todo había salido mal. La cena infernal, esa mujer, esa _jodida_ mujer... apoyó la frente en el grueso vidrio que permitía observar la mayor parte de la ciudad, desde los barrios situados junto a los canales a los edificios muggles, cuya profusa iluminación teñía de dorado, rojo y blanco la noche fría. Acabó la copa de champán y la dejó sobre la mesa a su espalda. Sabía por la asistente de Draco que tenían aquel cuarto alquilado por espacio de cinco días, en previsión de que las negociaciones se alargasen, de ahí que ahora se encontrase en aquel solitario despacho. Nadie volvería allí esa noche, en la que el equipo festejaba que todo había resultado bien para las partes implicadas. Arabella era bastante más rica y _Malfoy&Co. _poseía los derechos de explotación de la idea que iba a revolucionar la forma de comunicarse en el mundo mágico.

Debería irse a la cama, olvidar sus planes, sus expectativas, sus ideas; ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía claro por qué había creído que podría conseguir algo con Draco. A sus ojos debía seguir siendo ese niño que se había atrevido a besarle sin siquiera pararse a pensar en las consecuencias. Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de creer que había visto algo diferente en el empresario durante esos dos días, una chispa de inconfundible interés.

—Quizás estás imaginando, Al —musitó, torciendo el gesto, sopesó cuan patético era estar allí, a solas, desaprovechando la oportunidad de salir a disfrutar de la noche libre, rumiando su amargura y su decepción mientras el hombre al que deseaba, al que amaba, seguramente estaba en los brazos de aquella mujer.

—¿Me dirías qué es eso con lo que sueñas...? —La voz ronca le erizó el vello de la nuca. Parpadeó al detenerse a examinar el tenue reflejo que el cristal le devolvía. Hubo de contener el ansia de girarse y comprobar que era real, que de verdad podía notar su calor, inhalar su aroma, fresco y masculino, sentir el aliento en el dorso de su cuello.

* * *

Le siguió tras deshacerse sin miramientos de Arabella —y de sus dedos—. Con una disculpa y la excusa de tener que realizar una llamada por red flú a Londres, abandonó al pequeño grupo que compartía una copa tras la copiosa cena de la que apenas había probado bocado. Esa noche, Al había aparecido en el comedor con el oscuro cabello aún húmedo por la reciente ducha peinado hacia atrás, una camisa verde musgo y un pantalón de fina lana jaspeada en color gris antracita, estaba tan guapo que le cortaba el aliento. Fue incapaz de prestar atención a nada más que el apuesto y expresivo rostro, sus miradas, el modo en que le había sorprendido observándole en más de una ocasión. El vacío, la sensación de estar cayendo en alguna clase de realidad alternativa le acompañó, acentuándose al verle desaparecer, copa en ristre, cuando, una vez más —había perdido la cuenta—, Arabella le frotaba los senos contra uno de los costados.

—Tengo que ponerme en contacto con Scorpius —mintió sin recato, abandonando su vaso en una bandeja que flotaba por allí, a la espera de ser utilizada.

—Ah —se quejó con un mohín la bruja, los párpados entornados, recorriéndole de arriba abajo con un interés casi obsceno—. Le esperaremos impacientes.

—Ya sabéis como son los hijos —añadió, mientras los murmullos de asentimiento de la mayoría le apoyaban.

Caminó por el pasillo, fue hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Albus y, sin preocuparse por la corrección, realizó un hechizo de rastreo que, para su asombro, situó al periodista en la misma planta donde se hallaba ubicada la sala de convenciones en la que habían formalizado la firma del contrato sólo unas horas atrás. El ascensor indicó la decimonovena planta y con un siseo las puertas se abrieron, dándole paso al oscuro corredor que desembocaba en la puerta doble, que abrió tras conjurar un silencio.

Parecía perdido, un poco triste, y Draco odió verle apoyar la frente con ese rictus tan decididamente cansado en sus labios tiernos. De dos zancadas estaba a su lado y el aroma cálido, intenso, de Albus le envolvió, intoxicándole, haciéndole sentir ebrio de expectativas, de deseos por realizar, como si él fuese la clave de algún acertijo que estuviese desesperado por descubrir. Mirarle era quererle, ya no tenía redaños para negar el ímpetu, la ansiedad, la cruda necesidad de tomarle y descubrir su secreto, porque para el Slytherin el sentimiento confuso y ardiente que el muchacho le despertaba era un misterio, algo que jamás nadie había inspirado. No con aquella potencia, con esa irremediable finalidad. Tenía que tocarle y entenderle.

—Quizás estás imaginando, Al. —Su tono vacío le decidió. No era un niño, por amor a Merlín. Había tenido una buena cantidad de amantes, algunos propiciados por aquel único beso perdido en una noche de estío. Se inclinó a milímetros de la piel elástica del cuello desnudo.

—¿Me dirías qué es eso con lo que sueñas...? —Su voz le sonó extraña, pero incluso eso parecía correcto.

Le contempló sin pronunciar palabra, tan cerca que la nariz rozaba la de Albus; sin dejar de mirarle, se inclinó despacio hasta posar sus labios sobre los del joven, que gimió con suavidad, a medias sorprendido, a medias excitado, a medias asustado. Descansó una mano en la mejilla rasurada, ya no tan suave como aquella vez. Sonrió, constatando los cambios físicos con exultante agrado. No había nada infantil en él,_ nada_, era todo fuerza, virilidad, deseo contenido que acabó por desbordarse cuando, con un quejido, abrió la boca en respuesta a sus demandas. La lengua del Ravenclaw, ágil y dulce, jugueteó con la suya, goloso, chupó la carne sabrosa y tierna enterrando los dedos en el cabello negro que aún conservaba una ligera humedad en la raíz.

Albus era ahora varios centímetros más alto que Malfoy y sus hombros habían ganado en musculatura; contundentes, sus bíceps se hincharon mientras le ceñía, recorriéndole la espalda hasta detenerse sobre las caderas del Slytherin.

—¿Acaso necesitas preguntarlo? —indagó en voz baja. Con decisión volvió a capturar los labios dispuestos del rubio, jadeando ante la apasionada respuesta de la que fue objeto.

—Sí —musitó Draco en su oído, lamiendo y mordisqueando a placer_, sí,_ se dijo, Albus Severus Potter sabía tan bien cómo había imaginado—. Quiero que lo digas, en voz alta, para que pueda oírlo.

—Tú... —respondió con sencillez, la nuca apoyada contra el frío cristal mientras ese hombre con el que había fantaseado la mayor parte de su vida adulta le recorría el cuello, procurándole una encendida ristra de besos, desabotonando con premura la camisa de seda que, con un leve chasquido, quedó colgando de sus hombros, revelando el pecho espolvoreado de suave pelusilla castaña—. Siempre has sido tú...

—Hermoso —alabó, tirando de la hebilla de plata del cinturón—. Eres endiabladamente hermoso —continuó, sus dedos inquietos vagaron por el vientre cóncavo, delineando la fibrosa musculatura, los ángulos de los huesos de las caderas, el ombligo, el sendero oscuro que se sumergía más abajo en el pubis todavía oculto.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo, Draco... no sabes... Dios... no tienes ni idea. —Los labios de Albus le apresaron en un beso devastador, agónico, que expresaba una necesidad que le hizo experimentar un repentino vértigo. Y, de pronto, las manos del periodista estaban por todas partes, tirando, tocando, amasando, enervándole como jamás hubiese creído posible. Apenas fue consciente de que había perdido su chaqueta y la corbata. No notó que tenía los pantalones desabrochados y la camisa casi suelta hasta que la lengua caliente de Al se deslizó en lentos círculos sobre uno de sus pezones. Siseó, aferrándole con fuerza, no hubiese imaginado que su cuerpo fuese tan sensible, tan receptivo al placer que otra persona pudiese procurarle. Nunca había sentido tanto a nadie.

El miembro se apretaba contra la tela de la ropa interior cuando enganchó los pulgares en los boxer de Albus y de un tirón se los bajó, revelando el sexo completamente rígido, el glande enrojecido se le presentaba húmedo y jugoso. Abrió la mano y con un _accio_ no verbal, convocó su varita, pues no estaba seguro de ser capaz de pronunciar palabra. No aún, no mientras sintiese la saliva acumulándose con vergonzosa rapidez sobre su paladar. Estaba hambriento y ante sí tenía un festín de piel sedosa, músculo firme, de carne caliente y apetecible. Tragó varias veces, porque si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de ahogarse. Con un ligero temblor en la voz, invocó un _fermaportus_, antes de dejar caer la madera sobre el suelo enmoquetado.

—Quítate la ropa, Albus —ordenó. Extendió los dedos y le acarició casi con reverencia el costado, descendió hasta rozar la exquisita cresta del hueso de la cadera, el inicio del muslo, la ingle, la renegrida mata de vello ensortijado que coronaba la entrepierna. Con los ojos fijos en los suyos, el mejor amigo de su hijo le obedeció, deshaciéndose de todas las prendas. Los sedosos mechones ocultaron por un segundo las facciones ruborizadas, mientras daba una última patada provocando que los pantalones y zapatos acabaran sobre la varita del Slytherin.

—Ahora tú —contestó con la voz ronca. Se acercó hasta que le dominó con su estatura, con el sofocante calor que desprendía el cuerpo desnudo. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas fijas en Draco, alzó una mano y la enredó en los mechones plateados, apreciando la suavidad—. No sabes cuánto he soñado con esto... necesito verte... por favor, no juegues conmigo...

Las descarnadas palabras le trastornaron por completo, el ansia sexual se transformó, convirtiéndose en algo mucho más pausado pero no por ello menos intenso. Apartó con delicadeza los cabellos negros, recogiéndolos tras la pequeña oreja, depositó un sinfín de besos sobre su rostro mientras musitaba palabras tranquilizadoras, incandescentes, aplacando el levísimo temblor del periodista, que suspiraba contra su boca. El joven le desabrochó el resto de botones, luchando con los gemelos de pesado oro, que con un ruido sordo acabaron sobre el bulto de ropas. Permitió que la camisa cayese a sus pies, parpadeando al notar el modo en que le contemplaba Albus. La forma en que le observaba estaba encendiéndole de mil formas distintas, era erótico saberse tan deseado, era electrizante saberse poseedor de aquel poder, y no es que le fuese ajena esa sensación, pero jamás ninguno de sus amantes se había ofrecido a él con semejante abandono.

El cuarto estaba caldeado, pero tenía erizado cada poro de la piel mientras caminaba hasta cubrir la breve distancia que le separaba de Albus. Antes de besarle, aplastándolo contra el frío cristal, supo cual era la respuesta que tanto había buscado. Mientras abría la boca y devoraba la garganta rasposa, incitando los oscuros pezones con las yemas. Mientras uno de sus muslos se frotaba con maliciosa lascivia contra la dureza del joven. Lo supo en el instante en que le miró a los ojos y leyó en él como en un libro abierto: Albus era tal cual se presentaba, apasionado, libre, tímido, impulsivo, era el hombre inteligente, el niño enamorado. Era eso y más, tantas cosas por descubrir, y él quería, _necesitaba_, saberlas todas.

El contacto del miembro caliente en su vientre era subyugante, cerró los dedos en torno al tallo y los deslizó con torturadora lentitud, disfrutando de la experiencia como si fuese la primera vez, maravillándose de lo natural que era si lo hacia con Albus. Mordió con fuerza la tensa piel donde el cuello se unía al hombro, pasando después la lengua sobre la marca enrojecida. Jadeando, le obligó a girarse, impaciente por tomarle, por estar dentro de aquel hermoso cuerpo, por hacerle gritar su nombre, porque Al lo haría, estaba seguro de ello.

El desvaído reflejo de ambos se superponía con una ligera luminiscencia verdosa sobre las luces de la ciudad, que brillaba dorada a sus pies. Hundió la nariz en la nuca, disfrutando del olor del champú y del perfume íntimo que tanto le perturbaba. Recorrió la curva de la columna hasta el nacimiento de los redondeados glúteos que se apretaban contra su necesitada erección, se frotó arriba y abajo, permitiéndose el placer de sentirle cerca, poderoso y al mismo tiempo, frágil, tan hambriento de contacto como él mismo.

—Míranos... oh Dios... —susurró Albus, los párpados entrecerrados, ligeros quejidos salpicando sus palabras—, sólo míranos...

—Albus... —Draco mordisqueó la mandíbula hasta alcanzar la boca ardiente, sus lenguas enredadas en un desbocado frenesí. Tenía la urgente necesidad de sentirle, de hundirse tan hondo como fuese humanamente posible—. Voy a poseerte.

—Sí... oh... por lo que más quieras. —Inclinó la cabeza mientras humedecía el dedo con el que Draco jugueteaba.

—Así... Salazar eres tan precioso —alentó, la yema del pulgar empapado moviéndose en círculos cada vez más pequeños, incitando el apretado botón entre las nalgas, hasta que lo notó latir, hasta que se perdió dentro de la increíble estrechez, sólo un poco, hasta el primer nudillo—. Desde que te vi... que Dios me perdone, desde que me besaste has sido... tan especial... no podía más... Albus...

—Draco... —jadeó, el leve tirón quemaba, hacía varios meses que no estaba con nadie, no de esa forma. Abrió más las piernas, inclinándose hasta tocar la sólida carne del miembro que rezumaba copiosamente sobre su trémula entrada. La gruesa cabeza se insinuó, ardía pero el sentimiento quedó eclipsado por el placer de esa lengua en su cuello, remoloneando en la nuca, excitándole, corcoveó intentando aceptarle, tan intenso, controlado, _perfecto_... tembló de anticipación—. ¡Draco...!

—Shhh —Convocó su varita de nuevo para conjurar unas gotas de lubricante, que extendió con pericia—, estás tan caliente Al... me encantas.

El periodista estaba tenso, imposiblemente estrecho, le estrujaba mientras giraba la pelvis, las manos apoyadas contra el cristal, sus jadeos y súplicas alcanzaron un punto casi desesperado mientras Draco se enterraba en él con una sólida estocada, acoplándose al cuerpo moreno con un ronco quejido. Clavó los dedos en las caderas de su amante, luchando por no acabar, era increíble, nada se comparaba a lo que estaba experimentando mientras sus embestidas se volvían más rápidas. Notó los pulsos de placer encrespándose arremolinadas en su vientre, en la base de la columna, percibía un ligero hormigueo en los labios. Sacó la lengua para recoger el ligero rastro de sudor que resbalaba por la espalda convulsa, sin dejar de musitar palabras a las que Albus respondía entre ruegos inflamados de necesidad.

—Merlín, así... Draco —El nombre resonó casi de forma surrealista en medio de la cacofonía de lamentos cada vez más desbocados—. ¡Draco...!

—Vamos... —incitó, le acarició el glande, que goteaba de forma abundante. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo parecía haberse acumulado en aquel punto exacto, donde su miembro estaba enterrado en el palpitante pasadizo de Albus. El joven sollozó, preso ya de su culminación. Apoyó la frente en el hueco de la nuca empapada, enterrándose con dureza un par de veces más, sus caderas azotando las nalgas hasta que permitió que el orgasmo le hiciese perder contacto con el resto del mundo.

Notaba el cuerpo dolorido y tan terriblemente satisfecho que casi no podía moverse. Abrió los ojos, observando el cristal empañado por su aliento, manchado por el semen que resbalaba por la superficie formando hilos translúcidos, las luces de Copenhague seguían, ahora difusas, a los pies de los dos. Notó el pecho caliente de su amante apretándose contra su espalda, las manos pálidas se apoyaron sobre las suyas, un beso delicado en medio de los omóplatos, alejando los miedos que no había sido consciente de sentir. La carne aún erecta rozándole entre las nalgas húmedas.

—¿Estás bien? —Cerró los ojos al oírle tan cerca, _oh tan cerca_, que sus labios volvían a acariciarle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Sí —aseguró, con un agitado suspiro.

—Voy a aparecernos —anunció después de besarle. Enredó los dedos en los mechones de la nuca y suspiró al verle sostener la varita en la mano. Un conjuro seguido del desagradable tirón de la aparición y estaban en medio de lo que parecía ser un espacioso dormitorio, amueblado con la esperada elegancia. El gris de la alfombra contrastaba con el color de los muebles de palisandro y las tapicerías en tonos neutros.

—Es bonito —comentó, sin saber muy bien qué decir, allí de pie y desnudo. Por primera vez en la noche sintió vergüenza.

—No, Albus —susurró con una sonrisa, guiándole hasta la cama, que los elfos habrían dejado preparada. Las sábanas estaban frescas y suaves cuando se tumbó entre ellas con Draco a su lado—. Tú lo eres.

* * *

A simple vista parecía una bodega abandonada cerca del puerto, pero, cuando accedieron al número 93 de Strandgade, donde, según le informó Draco, sólo con meses de anticipación se conseguía una mesa, Albus supo que estaba en uno de los restaurantes con más renombre del mundo muggle. El Noma a simple vista parecía un lugar tranquilo, de aspecto limpio y sencillo, el suelo de madera oscura resplandecía. La mano de su amante en la parte baja de la espalda, guiándole hasta una de las mesas cerca de un gran ventanal que permitía el paso de la fría luz natural, le daba relativa calma.

El camarero les dejó la carta de vinos, pero no estaba interesado, apartó el libro y se dedicó a mirar al mago que con soltura pedía en un perfecto danés. Sólo unas ligeras líneas de expresión marcaban la diferencia de edad entre ambos. Albus había visto fotos de la época en Hogwarts de su padre, en algunas pudo descubrir a un jovencísimo Malfoy; luego, cuando la curiosidad acerca de él se hizo casi un vicio oculto, rastreó todo tipo de noticias sobre su vida. Los años sólo habían contribuido a enfatizar más los rasgos clásicos, dándoles carácter. Una ceja rubia se arqueó cuando, con una leve mueca, le preguntó algo que, perdido en su lúbrica ensoñación, ni siquiera había escuchado.

—¿Tan aburrido resulto ahora que ya has conseguido lo que querías...? —bromeó en voz baja, el pulgar rozándole el envés de la mano.

—Para nada —respondió, comiéndoselo con los ojos—, discúlpame, sólo pensaba en lo guapo que eres...

—Ajá. —Despidió al sumiller con un gesto y le tendió la copa de delgado talle—. Halagos... esa treta no te servirá, jovencito.

—Por Merlín. —Rió, tenía las mejillas encendidas pero, tras una rápida ojeada, se inclinó todo lo que la mesa le permitió—. No decías eso esta mañana, en la ducha.

La risa profunda de Draco le estremeció, con una mueca diabólica se acercó a su vez para rozarle con los labios que conservaban un rastro afrutado del vino.

—Touché —exclamó—, toma un sorbo, este Chevalier-Montrachet es de una añada inmejorable, el 2006. ¿te gusta el vino?

—Algo —musitó, dejando resbalar el líquido por su paladar, las pupilas fijas en Draco, que le imitó, degustando el licor con gesto satisfecho. El sabor equilibrado, ligeramente frutal y tostado permaneció en su boca aún un buen rato tras haberlo tragado.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —indagó, ojeando las pulcras cartulinas color hueso escritas con tinta gris antracita.

—Ni idea —confesó desenfadado, aquella naturalidad para admitir que no tenía noción alguna de alta cocina se le antojó fascinante. Por un segundo, pensó en cuan diferentes eran, él jamás dejaría entrever algo así, pero Albus parecía contento en su propia piel, feliz con su trabajo, del que hablaba con agrado, así como del resto de su vida.

—Puedo pedir por los dos, si no te molesta —propuso.

—Vale —aceptó, saboreando de nuevo el alcohol—, esto está muy bueno.

—Bueno —comentó una vez hizo el pedido; a su espalda el murmullo de las mesas parecía esfumarse, como siempre que tenía cerca a Draco—. Es verdad que ese año es una añada insuperable. En todos los aspectos.

—¿Tú crees...?

—Hummm, apostaría algo a que sí —asintió, recorriéndole con la mirada.

—Draco... ¿podríamos...? —empezó, lo que de verdad quería era irse de allí, regresar al hotel y gastar el bote de lubricante que tenían en la mesa junto al cabecero de la cama.

La conversación quedó truncada cuando dos camareros dejaron una serie interminable de platos, era obvio que Draco había ordenado algún tipo de menú degustación para compartir, así que, tras rellenar las copas y tomar los cubiertos, se dispuso a picotear de los mismos.

—¿Qué crees que es esto? —preguntó, mordiendo un curioso sándwich formado por finas tostadas de pan negro con algo parecido a helado de nata, que estaba presentado en una curiosa cesta, llena de una multitud de hierbas que el profesor Longbottom hubiese estado encantado de haber encontrado—. ¿Son helechos...?

—Es helado de leche agria y brotes tiernos, con crema de hormigas —explicó con malicia Draco, saboreando a su vez la yema de huevo con berro.

Tragó sin paladear, mientras acababa su copa de un solo sorbo y se volvía a rellenar el recipiente dando buena cuenta de él, dando gracias por tener un estómago a prueba de vitriolo, tantos años comiendo lo poco que su madre sabía cocinar le había curtido en mil batallas, pero aquello era demasiado repugnante para pensarlo. Acabó la tercera ronda de vino fulminándole con la mirada.

—Eres un cabronazo —masculló al oírle reírse—. ¡Tío Ron tenía razón todo este tiempo!

—Disculpa, en serio es que... —tartamudeó—. Oh, Albus, se te ha quedado la misma cara que yo hubiese deseado poner la primera vez que estuve aquí; ten, prueba esto. —Mojó una diminuta galleta en algo que parecía un puré grumoso de color ámbar—. Es pan con mantequilla texturizado, lo prometo, nada de insectos.

—Puedo vengarme... de hecho lo haré —amenazó, deseando limpiarse la boca con un buen y enérgico fregotego—. Cuando menos te lo esperes.

—Me arriesgaré... —bufó—, toma de esto.

—Ni loco, son caracoles —exclamó con cara de asco—. Sádico. Odio esos bichos, por mucho que tía Fleur y tío Bill insistieron jamás pude tragarme uno.

—Humm, eres demasiado malcriado, Albus. —Paladeó una cucharada de crema fría de berros adornados con algas—. A ver éste... —Nunca jamás había disfrutado tanto de un almuerzo.

Anochecía cuando emprendieron un paseo sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad. Un poco ebrios a causa del vino y la insuficiente comida, acabaron tomándose de la mano, en un intento de no perderse en las concurridas calles del centro. El tacto seco y cálido de la firme palma de Draco le hacía volverse a cada tanto, aún impresionado por la presencia a su lado. Tiró con fuerza, entrelazando los dedos, hasta que casi pudo notar la palpitación de la sangre y del pulso acelerado de su amante. Se detuvo, notando el calor junto a su costado, deseó abrazarle, fuerte, no dejarle ir nunca, pero también tenía miedo de hablar, de revelar la profundidad de lo que sentía, de espantarle. Era consciente de que un hombre como Draco no apreciaría para nada una confesión como la que se moría por hacer, no cuando hacía sólo unas horas que se habían acostado por primera vez.

—Vamos, ahora me toca elegir a mí —ordenó, antes de adentrarse en un callejón donde un vendedor ambulante ofrecía apetitosas salchichas, aderezadas con mostaza—. Según me han dicho es típico en la ciudad, y tú eres muy culto, ¿verdad Draco?, no perderías la oportunidad de aprender algo más sobre las costumbres del lugar.

—¿Esperas que me coma esta cosa con las manos? —rezongó, sabiendo de antemano que haría mucho más que eso si Albus se lo pidiese.

—Sí —afirmó—, y vas a disfrutar cada bocado.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio? —musitó en su oído.

—Lo que quieras... —contestó, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla que tuvo el poder de hacerle sentir necesitado, como si tuviese de nuevo quince años y un mero roce lograse que su erección palpitase sin control.

Mientras se relamía los dedos de los restos de comida, observó la expresión de franco regocijo del periodista, que le recorrió el labio con el pulgar para luego llevárselo a la boca. La gente seguía su camino a su alrededor y Draco, que había conocido cientos de ciudades y disfrutado de lo mejor que el oro podía comprar, se dio cuenta de que nunca había sido más feliz.

* * *

El** Noma** es un restaurante que tiene el honor de haber destronado a "El Bulli" como el mejor restaurante del mundo durante tres años consecutivos, y si, en su carta ofrecen todos los platos que Draco y Albus están degustando, incluida la cesta de brotes con puré de hormiga. Los que me acompañásteis en "Me cuesta tanto Olvidarte" ya sabéis que soy lo bastante freak como para que cada escenario donde ellos se mueven sea real, así que si quereis ver fotos y precios del menú, avisadme.

**Natasha Granger:** jajajja sip! bueno, no sé si brincando pero que Draco no le deja escapar casi creo que no, que no le deja! gracias por el coment!  
**Adriana11:** bien, creo que te respondí pero igual como hace días me repito, gracias! si que Al y Scorp hacen una pareja preciosa pero Al con Draco tiene un plus..no sé, a mi es que Draco me gusta tanto... no soy objetiva!. Mira sobre lo que me preguntas sobre Scorp, en este fic no me adentro mucho en parejas y tramas secundarias, porque ya estaba escribiendo "Aprendiendo a Vivir" entre otras cosas, pero si la pareja Scorpius/James te gusta, tengo varios fics en los que ellos son los protagonistas, "30 años después", "El hijo del héroe" y un trio con Hugo Weasley (matadme soy una pervertida!)  
**Dany de Cris;** gracias, ¿qué puedo añadir? si es de tus favoritos, sólo añadir que espero que lo que resta esté a la altura, un beso!  
**Ro,** ya te he dicho tanta veces y tantas cosas, me ayudas mucho, cada día! no sólo como beta, eso es secundario, tanto tú como **Lucy** sois algo mucho más importante, sois amigas y para mí eso es oro. Gracias por todo.  
**Dr Patrick:** Gracias! chica al fin te ubico! en serio que perdonadme, soy muy mala para los nombres, y si a esto le unes que estoy en mi mundo el 99% del tiempo...espero que te guste el cap!.  
**Angelita010,** gracias a ti! Espero que te siga encantado! un beso guapa!  
**DarkPotterMalfoy: **bueno ya te he respondido, no podía hacerlo de otra forma, chico, me has sacado los colores dos dias seguidos además de hacerme muy, muy feliz con tus comentarios, y no porque te hayan gustado (que también sería hipocrita decir lo contrario) lo que más me ha gustado es "ver" que te has emocionado, ya no con ésta, sino con lo demás que has leído, gracias es un placer y un honor, en serio. por cierto la botella como traslador siempre la imaginé vacia XDDD!  
Nos vemos en siete días, y si seguís "Aprendiendo a Vivir" pues el lunes. Besos!

* * *

.


	4. Capítulo IV

Hola! Bueno, como los últimos capítulos del fic son algo más cortos, pero no he podido dividirlos de una forma satisfactoria, he decidido actualizar dos veces en semana hasta que la historia esté completa, así no "os olvidais" de lo que ha pasado. Espero que os guste, como siempre, gracias a todos los que leen, dejan favs. o follows y en especial a los que me dejan sus comentarios, al final del capítulo os respondo, ¿vale? gracias y a leer, feliz sábado!

No sé si os lo habéis leido ya, pero DarkPotterMalfoy es un chico que hace unas muy buenas traducciones para el fandom es castellano, ya sabéis que me gusta recomendar cositas si creo que merecen la pena y os recomiendo que le busquéis, tiene muy buenos fics, y si lo hacéis, dejad un review, siempre es agradable recibir palabras de aliento. Ánimo, no cuesta nada y como siempre, ¡comentar es amar!

* * *

**IV**

—¿De verdad no te apetece nada además de café? —La voz de Albus le llegaba apagada a través del sonido del agua caliente de la ducha. Era la segunda vez que dormía en su apartamento y, con asombro, se había dado cuenta de que no extrañaba para nada su propia cama, no si el periodista estaba a su lado.

—No, gracias —respondió, cerrando el grifo, para luego tomar una toalla y ajustársela en la cadera. Descalzo, caminó hasta la diminuta cocina donde el aroma de las tostadas lo inundaba todo. Albus, con unos vaqueros, un jersey de rayas y unas deportivas, masticaba el pan con mermelada, ojeando de paso el periódico.

—Buenos días. —Sabía a fruta y crema de queso y, de pronto, Draco sentía de nuevo hambre, no de comida, sino del cuerpo caliente y fuerte del joven.

—Hola —murmuró, pasándole la lengua por el labio inferior, que chupó para mordisquearlo a conciencia, nunca parecía tener bastante de Albus.

—Hummm —suspiró—. Deberíamos repetir esto más veces...

—Cuando quieras... —asintió sin dejar de besarle. Bajó la mano y abarcó la dureza que se insinuaba a través de algodón de los pantalones—, esto es por mí... ¿no?

—No sabría decirte... —jadeó, la toalla era un estorbo del que se deshizo con un rápido tirón—, ya sabes lo caliente que me pone la mermelada de moras...

—¿De veras...? —ronroneó. Albus tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y el cabello enredado. Con manos firmes, le sacó el jersey y desabotonó la bragueta. La gruesa erección palpitaba libre—. Sin ropa interior...

—Ajá —gimió al sentir cómo una mano helada se colaba entre la ropa, acunándole los testículos, los pantalones habían desaparecido gracias al rápido hechizo de su amante, que no tenía reparos en usar su varita —cualquiera de ellas—, si la urgencia lo requería.

—Eso es un poco pervertido... —chasqueó la lengua el Slytherin, recorriendo con ojos hambrientos la desnudez de Albus, que intentaba acercarle—. Ahora pasaré el resto del día pensando en esto... —Cerró la mano sobre el falo, ambos respiraron con fuerza, excitados—, rozando esos simples vaqueros... cuando en realidad donde debería estar es en mí... dentro de mí...

—Draco —sollozó, impaciente, el lento movimiento de vaivén le estaba matando.

La cama revuelta les recibió con un ligero chasquido. A gatas, Albus se inclinó para recorrer con dedos y labios cada centímetro de Draco que pudo alcanzar. Incitante, hundió la nariz en el vello dorado de la entrepierna antes de tomar con su boca la erección. Se masturbó con rapidez, al compás de los jadeos del hombre que culebreaba bajo sus atenciones. Amaba su sabor, el tacto sedoso y candente de su dureza, lamió goloso los fluidos que manaban, resbalando por su barbilla, bajó para succionar con suavidad los redondos testículos, la sensible piel del perineo, la entrada rosada, que se abrió para él casi con timidez. Mordisqueó las nalgas, besándole, lamiéndole, disfrutando del almizcle de su cuerpo, de la ardiente estrechez alrededor de la lengua, que entraba y giraba, hambrienta de más.

Reptó por el colchón para abrazarle, una de sus rodillas abriéndole los muslos pálidos, preparándole para él, porque Draco era sólo de él. Con una fluida estocada, se deslizó hondo, fuego terso, tan caliente, tan delicioso, acogiéndole, conduciéndole a la locura, su mano en torno a la de Draco, que se masajeaba el pene con violencia, su boca mordiendo el cuello, sus lamentos eco de los chasquidos provocados por los cuerpos húmedos moviéndose con un ritmo frenético. Todo se reducía a aquel placer, entrar tan profundo como pudiese, notándole estrujarle, el semen brotando en turbias oleadas que empapaban las sábanas, los dedos entrelazados en torno al miembro que vibraba encabritado. Los labios unidos, las lenguas enredadas, bebiéndose su aliento mientras al fin explotaba, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, hasta que no quedaba nada, hasta que lo real era Draco, que respiraba entre risas entrecortadas, la espalda sudorosa apretada contra el pecho de Albus, cuyo corazón retumbaba tan fuerte que se sorprendía de que no le estallase. Se acurrucó, sin querer abandonar esa calidez que aún le guardaba, los brazos en torno a la cintura del empresario.

—Te quiero... —No esperaba respuesta, nunca lo hacía, pero no por eso, no recibirla dolía menos.

* * *

—Al —exclamó Harry observando a su hijo que, distraído, removía el capuchino que tenía frente a si—. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Por un instante estuvo tentado de confesarle que desde hacía varios meses mantenía una relación con el padre de Scorp. Ya le había dicho que le atraía, ¿qué daño podría hacerle? Sin embargo, no conseguía reunir el valor suficiente para hablar con el auror de eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Llevas semanas como ausente, casi no pasas por casa y tu madre piensa que estás enrollado con alguien y que ese alguien no te está tratando bien, o quizás es que te exigen demasiado en tu trabajo —enumeró con eficiencia y su calma habitual—. ¿Sigo?

—Papá... —Agitó la cabeza mirando alrededor, avergonzado por la perorata.

—Nadie va a oírnos, ten un poco más de fe en mí, hijo, soy capaz de mantener mi privacidad si quiero —le tranquilizó, sorbiendo la taza—. Como te decía, creo que si bien es verdad que estás con alguien, aún no tienes claro que es lo que esperas de él. Lo que aún no he decidido es si ese viaje a Copenhague de hace doce semanas tiene algo que ver, o es mera coincidencia que el otro día me tropezase con cierto mago entrando tan campante en tu edificio.

—¿Qué...? —murmuró. Por un acuerdo tácito, ni Draco ni él habían hablado de nada que implicase contar que se veían tanto como los trabajos de ambos se lo permitían. De hecho, si esa mañana estaba desayunando con Harry era porque su amante estaba en New York.

—Lo que has oído —replicó—. Hace dos noches olvidaste que era el aniversario de tía Herm y te esperábamos, me ofrecí para ir a buscarte y descubrí nada más y nada menos que a Malfoy, _a Draco_ —puntualizó—, con varias bolsas de comida. —Se rascó la nuca, con las mejillas un poco rojas—. No sé qué me sorprendió más, si comprobar que tenía acceso a tu piso o que llevaba bolsas de un restaurante muggle, sin necesidad de cargar con ellas a un elfo.

—Papá —protestó, con las mejillas ardiendo, el café que había tomado se le revolvió en el estómago—. No has dicho nada en casa... ¿verdad?

—No —confirmó, mordiendo el cruasán que tenía en el plato—. Eres un adulto, y me estoy esforzando por no buscar a Malfoy y preguntarle a él directamente qué os traéis, Albus Severus, pero...no me tientes...

—Por favor... —rogó. Se frotó la frente, abochornado por haber sido pillado de aquella forma tan tonta—. Aún... bueno, nos estamos conociendo, ¿vale?

—Vale. —Tamborileó con los dedos en la empañada madera de la mesa, la cafetería cercana al cuartel que Harry dirigía estaba llena de brujas y magos que les lanzaban miradas curiosas, a pesar de que hacía más de diez años que el Jefe de Aurores tomaba su desayuno allí—. Dime al menos si estás bien, adulto o no, eres mi niño y...

—Sí —aseveró. Una punzada de inquietud le picó en el centro del pecho al decirlo en voz alta. Desde hacía una semana, Draco estaba distante, pero eso era algo que no podía comentar con Harry, por mucha comprensión que su padre tuviese, Albus estaba seguro que oírle hablar de su vida sexual junto al que fue su némesis en el colegio no era plato de buen gusto, ni mucho menos—. Todo está bien.

—Eso espero —afirmó Harry, que le examinó un par de minutos. Algo en el rostro de su hijo le preocupaba. Pensó en el informe que descansaba en el fondo de uno de sus cajones, en el despacho del Ministerio. Tendría que hacer una visita a Draco, sólo para asegurarse que lo que decía el periodista era cierto.

* * *

Era la segunda vez que acudía —al menos solo— al edificio de oficinas de _Malfoy&Co._ que estaba situada en uno de los edificios más cercanos a Gringotts, en el corazón del callejón Diagón. Era arriesgado y sabía que Draco no iba a estar muy feliz, pero la noticia le había pillado de sopetón y quería contárselo antes de que lo supiese por otra persona.

La secretaria, que quizás le recordaba de aquel lejano viaje a Copenhague, no pareció sorprendida de su pedido; no sólo era su amante, cosa que ella desconocía, también era el mejor amigo de Scorp y en alguna ocasión habían pasado por allí.

—Pasa, Albus —le pidió la mujer, levitando un par de carpetas—. El señor Malfoy estará aquí en un momento.

—Gracias, Tabatha.

Marzo estaba resultando ser un mes frío y desapacible. Los transeúntes parecían apresurados por resguardarse de las frías bocanadas que arrastraban una helada aguanieve que ni el mejor hechizo lograba contener. Se deshizo de la chaqueta y el gorro, así como de los guantes y, con impaciencia, caminó por la alfombra, que amortiguaba sus pasos por completo. Absorto en cómo decir aquello sin causarle alarma al empresario, apenas notó que no estaba solo en el cuarto hasta que Draco estaba a su lado.

—Tengo algo que decirte —anunció sin preámbulos.

Draco asintió, tras darle un leve beso, selló la puerta y le indicó un sillón junto a la pequeña chimenea, que ardía alegremente caldeando la estancia.

—Toma un chocolate, estás helado —sugirió, procurando no comérselo con la mirada. Albus tenía unas ligeras ojeras que le preocuparon, pero no comentó nada, sólo apareció una taza que procedió a llenar del humeante brebaje, que despedía un agradable olor a canela y vainilla.

—Gracias; Draco, mira, esta mañana tenía que estar en el Ministerio cubriendo el puesto de Tony, el chico de sucesos, y nos llegó el rumor de un ataque en la zona muggle. Era en la universidad donde está Scorp... yo hablé con él y por lo visto fue cerca de su facultad... alguien ha intentado... papá ha prohibido que esto salga publicado hasta que aclaren quién pudo ser, pero tenía que decírtelo.

—Lo sé, Albus —explicó. Todavía le temblaban las manos, a pesar de que había recibido la llamada de uno de los dos guardaespaldas de Scorp: a Merlín gracias, esa mañana el muchacho estaba en el laboratorio de ciencias, en otra parte del campus—. No debiste venir, ¿crees que permitiría que Scorpius no tuviese protección, crees que es la primera vez, en todos estos años que intentan hacerle algo, o a mí? Tú de entre todas las personas, deberías tenerlo presente.

El tono gélido le descompuso, dejó la taza y apretó los dedos contra las rodillas. Draco parecía una esfinge, su expresión inescrutable. Durante los meses en los que casi se habían encontrado a diario, había podido leer todos y cada uno de sus ademanes, pero no estaba preparado para esa indiferencia. De pronto le recordó a aquel cuadro de Lucius Malfoy que Scorp tanto odiaba y deseó no haber ido hasta allí. Pensó en los días anteriores, en el lento desapego que le robaba el sueño; sí, no debería haber ido, porque sabía que iba a detestar lo que el empresario tuviese que decirle.

—Lo siento, Draco, no pensé... —Se enfadó consigo mismo por ser tan débil, no había hecho nada que le obligase a pedir disculpas, no estaba en su naturaleza ser tan servil y, con estupor, decidió que era hora de dejar de retrasar el momento al que de forma inexorable llevaban acercándose desde hacía días.

—Ese es el problema, Albus —comentó con la voz suave y modulada, como si hablasen del tiempo, como si no se estuviesen despidiendo—. Nunca piensas, actúas, eres tan parecido a tu padre que me hastías.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? —escupió, atónito por el ataque gratuito.

—Nada, no pasa nada —respondió. El joven le observaba con asombro, pálido y sobresaltado; tragó con fuerza, intentando alejar la sensación de honda amargura que le llenaba la garganta—. Pero esto no funciona, lo he meditado bastante estos días y lo mejor es que cada cual siga su camino. Fue bonito, pero admitámoslo, Albus, no nos lleva a ninguna parte y jamás en mi vida he perdido el tiempo en negocios que no me aportan nada.

—¿Eso es lo que somos nosotros para ti...? —especuló, aún con las manos sobre las rodillas, examinándole con aprensión— ...¿un negocio?

—Es que no hay un nosotros —aclaró—. Ese es el problema, Albus, todo este tiempo has creído ver cosas donde lo único que existía era sexo, muy buen sexo, uno muy bueno, pero sólo eso.

Le miró como si no le conociese. Aquel no era el hombre que sólo unas horas atrás le había hecho el amor hasta el cansancio, no era el que le había invitado a acompañarle a un fin de semana en Suiza, perdidos en medio de la nada, amándose una y otra vez, no era quien le escuchaba despotricar sobre su trabajo y luego le hacía un inciso tan certero que le obligaba a ver la situación con claridad, no era el que le observaba escribir durante horas, aunque jamás se lo reconociese, no era el que le abrazaba por las noches, no era Draco. Le temblaban las piernas, tanto que no podía levantarse y, simplemente, obligarle a enfrentarle. Sus ojos grises le rehuyeron, se sentía incapaz de articular un discurso coherente, así que le escuchó exponer una serie de absurdas razones por las que, de hecho, estaba dejándole. Respiró hondo, los pulmones parecían vibrarle, tan secos como sus ojos, como su lengua, convertida en lija contra el paladar.

—Me estás dando la patada, es eso. —Dichas en voz alta, las palabras eran aún más dolorosas, más vergonzosas, mas hirientes ¿Cómo era posible sentir aquel pesar y no poder ni llorar?

—Si quieres verlo de ese modo —aceptó. Los dedos recorrieron la línea del pantalón de fina gabardina de color negro que había escogido sólo un mes atrás en Milán, junto a Albus. No podía observarle, cualquier excusa era buena para no presenciar el dolor que estaba provocando a conciencia. Salazar, desde que tenía diecisiete años y se había visto obligado a torturar a esa gente indefensa no se había sentido así de miserable. Se preguntó si en algún momento de su vida Al le perdonaría por aquella ofensa.

—Bien. Entonces... —balbuceó. Se frotó las mejillas, un leve sollozo quedó truncado por una risa quebrada, que le rompió literalmente el corazón—. Todo lo que...

—Nunca hicimos promesas —añadió—. Es lo mejor para los dos. Estuvo bien, pero incluso el mejor sexo acaba aburriendo si se vuelve una rutina.

—¿Sabes? —inquirió por lo bajo, recogiendo su chaqueta—. Mi tío tenía razón después de todo, Draco, eres un hijo de puta.

—Nunca dije que no lo fuese, Albus. —Alzó la cabeza, intentado no impedir que se marchase, intentando por una vez, hacer las cosas bien—. Créeme, es lo mejor.

—Sí —asintió; por primera vez el empresario se atrevió a mirar a su amante a la cara. Lo que encontró allí le ratificó que había hecho un jodido buen trabajo matando el cariño que el periodista hubiese albergado por él—. No me queda ninguna duda. Te diría que te deseo lo mejor, quizás en tus círculos es lo que se estila, pero mentiría. Que te jodan, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Albus salió sin mirar atrás, notaba cómo la magia se le arremolinaba en el fondo del vientre, preparándose para explosionar. Agitó la cabeza mientras se centraba y procuraba respirar con sosiego. Se dirigió a El Caldero Chorreante, tenía que usar la red flú porque estaba demasiado nervioso para aparecerse. Su mente giraba a toda velocidad, reproduciendo una y otra vez aquella conversación. Era tan calculada y falsa que le producía asco pensar en el tiempo que Draco habría pasado preparándola. ¿Le había creído un estorbo esta mañana, mientras lo hacían como desesperados? ¿Le había aburrido... era rutina? Casi sintió deseos de reír, se sentía como la jodida mujercita de las telecomedias, esas que esperan con el delantal puesto a que regrese su hombre. Qué patético por su parte, desperdiciar años amando a un cretino.

Sacó la varita y cerró la chimenea en cuanto puso un pie en su casa. Tenía trabajo pendiente, pero una rápida lechuza le eximió de regresar al edificio del periódico. Con un par de hechizos recogió los restos del desayuno y cambió las sábanas. Entró en el diminuto cuarto de baño donde esa misma mañana había visto a Draco afeitarse. Apoyó la palma en el espejo y con un furioso conjuro desvaneció todo rastro de los utensilios que pudiese haber usado su ya ex amante. Tenía que desaparecerlo todo, alejarle, descartarle, seguir su ejemplo y sacarle de su vida, de su mente, de su sistema. La idea de haber sido usado le produjo una nausea seca que le dobló en dos, pero se negó a llorar. Draco no merecía ni una sola de sus lágrimas. Con una risa casi histérica, se reprochó el tinte dramático de sus propias ideas. Al final sí que parecía la puta mujercita abandonada y le odió por ello.

—Gilipollas —dijo a su reflejo. Se negaba a llorar, a pesar de que contener las lágrimas le estaba costando un mundo, tragó la bilis que pugnaba amarga en el fondo de su garganta—. Qué gilipollas eres, Albus Severus Potter.

* * *

El tiempo era tan curioso; mientras se alejaba del callejón Diagón, buscando donde desaparecerse, pensó en lo extraño que resultaba el transcurso de los segundos, las horas o los minutos. Desde lejos, Potter parecía el mismo larguirucho y enclenque mago, tan difícil de matar como un lethifold, maldita fuese su estampa. Sin embargo, quizás era mejor la segunda opción, al fin y al cabo Scorpius Malfoy era un sangrepura, quizás un asqueroso traidor que convivía con sucios muggles, pero al menos no se revolcaba con mestizos, como el padre. Se tomó una copa de hidromiel, a salvo en el cuartucho que tenía alquilado por unos knuts a aquella vieja bruja. La anciana había sido la madre tres hijos varones, tres magos orgullosos y capaces —tres obedientes mortífagos—, que murieron aquel lejano mayo. Sabía mucho del deseo de venganza y de lo que significaba perder la vida planeándola. La vieja foto de Vicent, Draco y él crujió en su mano al observarla con detenimiento. A veces creía que aún eran aquellos niños que paseaban como dueños de las mazmorras del castillo. ¿En qué momento se le había escapado la vida? Sí, pensó mirando la foto, quizás lo que Draco necesitaba era compartir sus juguetes.

* * *

**fanfiker-fanfinal:** Bueno, siento que no hayas visto más juegos previos, pero ya te comenté que no les veía, ni a los personaje ni al fic, muy predispuestos a un tira y afloja. Gracias, por lo de prosa, ya te dije, no creo merecer tantos halagos, me queda un mundo por aprender. Sobre los caps, son 7, creo, asi que sí aún pasarán algunas cosas.  
**RoHoshi!** jajjaaj pillina tú vas con muuucha ventaja, gracias! ya sabes mis dilemas con los diálogos, y si, esa frase resume muy bien a Draco y a Al. Gracias a ti, ya lo sabes!  
**Dany de Cris!** jajaj sip, se acostaron! y gracias, si que fue un cap intenso, espero que este te haya gustado!  
**DarkPotterMalfoy:** gracias! me alegra "hacerte dudar" y reconozco que mi OTP es el drarry o harco o como se diga,** ellos juntos,** pero creo que hay parejas muy factibles y además, soy amante del cros-gen bien narrado, por lo que este tipo de parejas si me gusta.  
El Fabricante de Pociones..mi primer Drarry, de hecho el primer fic en el fandom de Harry Potter, gracias a mi querida Ro, y en serio, estas navidades hará un año que leí el fic y aún me emociona, y me enamora y por supuesto, es mi favorito. Compartimos gustos, Helena Dax es de mi preferidas porque sus Dracos me encantan. Al resto de tus preguntas creo que te respondí por privado. Gracias cielo, en serio.  
**Lucy!** jahahaah lo de la crema de hormigas no es mi culpa, forma parte del menú! gracias soulmate!  
**Adriana11,** en esta ocasion yo creo que Harry nos perdona, yo creo que si! me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la pareja!  
**Angelita1010**; me alegro que te hayas animado a pesar de que se te hagan raros juntos, si he conseguido atraparte a pesar de eso para mi es todo un placer, espero que te siga gustando!  
**Sami-marauder girl**; en castellano hay poco de cros-gen, lo cual es una pena porque son atómicos XDD! si que es posible entender a Draco, me alegro que lo hayas hecho, espero que lo que queda te guste!  
besos a todos y nos leemos en el próximo, el jueves.

* * *

.


	5. Capítulo V

Hola! Bien lo prometido es deuda, ya os dije el sábado que iba a pasar a actualizar dos veces en semana y aqui me teneis. Espero que os guste el capítulo, gracias a todos por las reviews, os contesto al final, un beso y vamos al lío!

* * *

**V**

Harry Potter apenas había cambiado, eso es lo que pensó Draco al sentir la mirada verde sobre la suya. Sentado con una seguridad fruto de años de saberse uno de los magos más poderosos de Inglaterra, el auror le esperaba en su despacho.

—Potter... ¿Qué te trae por mi oficina? —Ocupó su silla tras el escritorio y contuvo el deseo de mover de forma compulsiva las manos.

La varita se alzó con tanta rapidez que no tuvo tiempo de moverse, casi ni de pestañear. Cuando pudo reaccionar, la puerta de la habitación estaba sellada y un fuerte hechizo de privacidad vibraba con un rescoldo de energía estática.

—Ahora sí. —La leve y gélida sonrisa le erizó un poco el vello de la nuca, era parecida a la de Al, pero estaba llena de una dureza de la que el muchacho carecía. Se frotó la frente, ansiando que la jaqueca que le acosaba desde hacía más de tres semanas, desde que aquel estúpido papel llegó a sus manos, le diese un respiro. Sentirse como una mierda no era la mejor de las formas de enfrentarse al auror, con el que, en el mejor de los casos, tenía una frágil tregua producto de la amistad de sus respectivos hijos. Deseó golpearse la frente contra la mesa y simplemente, no pensar en lo que él había compartido con el vástago del mago que le examinaba en silencio.

—Habla pues —replicó.

—Cambia el tono, Malfoy —ordenó el Jefe de Aurores, apoyando una mano en la mesa—. Cambia el tono porque estoy haciendo el intento de no cruciarte hasta hacerte puré, porque, sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado entre Albus y tú, no es de mi incumbencia y por respeto_ a él_ no voy a entrar en ese tema, pero no me toques los huevos porque créeme, lo de _Sectumsempra_ te parecerá un juego de niños. Bastante tengo con saber que mi hijo se ha marchado a París sin siquiera dejar sus señas en el trabajo. Ha tenido que ser mi cuñado quien le localice y le mande de regreso. Así que mira esto y dime si sabes algo y vamos a hacer como que no nos conocemos.

Pálido como la cera, ojeó el pergamino que Potter le tendía. Eran una serie de datos sobre Gregory, entre ellos la compra de una varita ilegal. Tragó con dureza.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó sin apartar los ojos de aquel plano que indicaba que aquel imbécil preparaba algo, lo que fuese.

—¿Goyle? —escupió el auror con gesto de desagrado—. Está en la calle porque nos va a llevar hasta el que le vendió la jodida varita, no es al primero, pero sabemos que desde su casa te ha enviado varias notas.

—¿Por qué no las habéis interceptado entonces? —Se revolvió en su asiento, incómodo por la mirada de helada indiferencia de Harry. Joder, ¿cómo había sabido lo suyo con Albus? Estar vivo ya era toda una sorpresa.

—No queremos darle pistas y además, dado vuestro pasado, no descartábamos que fuese correo amistoso.

—Que lo estuviese ayudando —aclaró con sorna.

—Sí, pero hace una semana eso quedó fuera de dudas. —El encogimiento de hombros del moreno le enfureció, así como el modo en que había eludido su pregunta.

—No me has respondido, Potter —repitió. Sacó el sobre con los pergaminos solicitados, que sostuvo antes de deslizarlos por su mesa—. ¿_Está bien_?

Los iris esmeralda brillaron un segundo y por momentos Draco le tuvo miedo de verdad, maldita sea, no le iba a sacar más del asunto.

—Lo estará. —Apretó los labios y sacó las cinco notas, en las primeras el texto era bastante neutro, sólo en las dos últimas la amenaza quedaba clara. La foto de Albus, una antigua que publicaron en el profeta cuando empezó a trabajar en la revista, saliendo junto a James de un pub que no reconoció, estaba sellada sobre el papel grisáceo. "¿Qué te parecería si compartiésemos tu juguetes, Draco?" le revolvió las entrañas, pero años lidiando con personas desquiciadas le hizo respirar hondo y sobreponerse—. Albus no sabe nada.

—No, no creí necesario informarle, pero dos personas le están vigilando las veinticuatro horas, Potter. Si sabes donde está Greg, dímelo, te prometo que yo solucionaré el problema —pidió con el rostro pétreo. Durante esas semanas, el escueto informe en el que se le anunciaba que todo estaba en orden no le había dado pie a pensar que Albus había salido del país, y él no había querido saber, demasiado asustado de sí mismo y de lo que añoraba la presencia del periodista, había obviado el resto de las notas. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, ¿se podía ser más ridículo...? Aquel error era una prueba más de que había hecho bien alejándole de él.

—Si intenta ponerse en contacto contigo debes avisarme, desde la intentona en la universidad sólo le hemos visto por el Callejón Knocturn un par de veces, pero moverá ficha, siempre lo hacen —comentó aún mirando la foto de sus hijos, sacando a Draco de sus cavilaciones.

—Quiere dinero, ya lo has visto —suspiró—. Si se lo doy... quizás desaparezca, lo haría si fuese inteligente —añadió, sin creer en su propia afirmación, ¿Cuándo había sido listo Goyle?

—Si se lo das volverá a por más Malfoy, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Y acerca de esos hombres que están con Al... —Harry carraspeó, había una mirada remota en Malfoy mientras esperaba, serio y estático, como si no fuese con él.

—No voy a discutirlo contigo, Potter... —Los ojos grises, casi transparentes estaban de pronto vivos, con un punto atormentado que le encogió la boca del estómago. Había ido esperando encontrar a un hombre frío, altivo, pero eso no era lo que había hallado al hablar con su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts—. Se quedarán, tienen órdenes de no interferir en nada, no le molestarán, sólo están ahí por si necesitan intervenir, ni siquiera yo sé... —Se interrumpió—. Nadie está siendo un intruso en su intimidad, quiero que tengas eso claro Potter, no hay nada... pero mientras Greg esté libre, no voy a correr riesgos. No puedo hacerlo. No con Al...

—Está bien —asintió. Tomó los pergaminos y los copió—. Necesito llevarme los originales, hay que estudiar si hay trazas de magia que podamos rastrear.

—Suerte, yo no encontré nada en claro... —Guardó el sobre mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, cansado y con ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormir. Durante aquellas semanas se había acostumbrado a notar la cálida presencia del periodista en su lecho cada noche. Albus era mimoso y tremendamente táctil, incluso entre sueños se aferraba a Draco y él había adorado cada minuto de eso. La añoranza le golpeó con fuerza. Mierda, parecía mentira que en los años en los que estuvo casado con Astoria jamás disfrutase del hecho de compartir la cama, y con él... se masajeó el puente de la nariz, presionándolo hasta que una serie de puntos blancos se iluminaron tras sus párpados irritados. Con él... puto Salazar, con él todo había sido como sumergirse en el ojo del huracán. Le echaba tanto de menos que creía que podría ponerse a gritar en cualquier momento, y la idea, saber lo cerca que estaba de ridiculizarse a sí mismo, le aterraba.

—Ten una cosa presente, cuando Albus se entere de lo que has hecho va a estar muy cabreado. —comentó mientras deshacía los hechizos de privacidad que había colocado para su pequeña reunión, no quiso presenciar la expresión angustiada de su antiguo ni un momento más, tenía que pensar en cómo iba a enfrentar lo de Goyle, el resto vendría después, pero maldita sea si no presentía que iba a tener que empezar a hacerse a la idea de que aquello no era un calentón, joder, ya podría haber sido el chico, Scorp, al menos era simpático, suspiró casi derrotado—. No te envidio Malfoy. Si crees que yo tengo mal genio es que aún no le has visto enfadado.

Con un último gesto, cuadró los hombros y se marchó, dejándolo con la desconcertante sensación de que acababa de recibir el visto bueno del mismísimo Harry Potter. Tomó la pluma y garabateó un rato, sin centrarse en nada, pensando en que quizás aún no todo estaba perdido, reflexionando acerca de una verdad que hasta aquel momento no había querido aceptar: los actos de insufrible nobleza no iban con él, además extrañaba demasiado a Albus. Quizás debería asumir el riesgo y explicarse, quizás Albus pudiese entender que había estado demasiado asustado y que se había equivocado. Torció el gesto, Circe, había sido un cretino. ¿Podría recuperarle?

* * *

—¿Nos tomamos otra? —El ligero acento de Louis, su primo de diecisiete recién cumplidos, le sacó de su impasibilidad.

—Tú no deberías beber más, tenemos que aparecernos dentro de media hora en casa de Scorp —observó, dejando su botella de cerveza sobre la barra del pub El Gnomo Feliz, regentado por Lavender Brown y su marido, un muggle del que nunca recordaba el nombre. El lugar se había convertido en el sitio de reunión obligada para la gente joven en el Londres mágico.

—¿Y por qué vamos a ir? No pareces entusiasmado primo —bufó el muchacho, apartándose el cabello rubio, heredado de su madre, que llevaba largo hasta los hombros. Su rostro apuesto, sus ojos de un azul tan intenso que parecía violeta y la boca deliciosamente curvada, le convertían en un codiciado objeto de deseo. Según sabía, los genes veela no se manifestaban en los miembros masculinos de la familia, pero observando el modo en que todos en el local, hombres y mujeres, babeaban pendientes del muchacho, le hacía albergar serias dudas al respecto. De los tres hijos de su tío Bill, era el más parecido a Fleur.

—Porque Scorp ha acabado el semestre y hace una fiesta —repitió de forma mecánica.

—No pareces animado, ¿no era tu mejor amigo o tu novio o algo así? —Los gruesos labios del francés se cerraron en torno al cuello de la botella, provocando un suspiro colectivo en el salón. Aquello era casi ridículo, decidió Albus, o se iban pronto o tendría que hechizar a alguien.

—Amigos, Lou, amigos. Que me gusten los tíos no hace que me enamore de todos con los que me relaciono —rezongó. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Scorp que preferiría que un Imp se lo tragase antes que ir a su casa? Durante el tiempo en que estuvo con Draco, jamás había hablado de ello con él, y ahora... era tarde.

—¿Sabes? _Maman_ siempre me dijo que el barrio mágico de Londres era pequeño, pero esto roza lo absurdo —comentó con voz cantarina.

—¿Qué? —Se removió en el incómodo taburete, harto de darle conversación cuando lo que de verdad deseaba era irse a su piso y dormir—. ¿De que mierda hablas ahora, Lou...?

—¿Ves a aquel tipo? —Señaló a un hombre de mediana edad que, sentado al fondo del local, tomaba un té, aparentando leer un periódico—. Estoy seguro de haberlo visto ayer en la central de trasladores y hoy a la salida de tu trabajo. Realmente, esto es como un pueblo.

—Bromeas —exclamó. Se giró para mirarlo de reojo, era tan común que no comprendía cómo Louis podía asegurar aquello con tanta contundencia—. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Memoria fotográfica, _mon chér_ —contestó con gesto satisfecho, saludando con la mano a Rose, Hugo y Lysander, que también estaban invitados. James, su hermano, estaba aún en Hungría con el tío de ambos, Charlie, del que estaba aprendiendo el oficio.

Con la extraña idea aún en la cabeza, acabaron sus bebidas y, entre bromas, se encaminaron hasta Malfoy Manor. Al final y por consenso, decidieron usar las chimeneas del local y viajar por flú, ya que Lysander aún no tenía su licencia de aparición al día. Con un dolor creciente en la boca del estómago, Albus compuso la mejor de las sonrisas y saludó al grupo de amigos que holgazaneaba ya en la piscina de agua termal que la mansión poseía. Una vez que comprobó que el padre de Scorp no parecía estar en la casa, pudo relajarse lo bastante para acabar flirteando con uno de los chicos con los que había compartido año en Hogwarts, Kurt Wood. Jugador de quidditch, moreno y espigado, poseía un físico envidiable y una gran inventiva en la cama. Se habían enrollado alguna que otra vez en el pasado sin que su amistad se viese afectada, polvos sin más trascendencia, _sólo sexo;_ las palabras heladas de Draco le hicieron torcer el gesto con un ligero pesar mientras remoloneaba en el borde, con las pantorrillas sumergidas y Kurt de pie entre sus muslos separados. Alguien conjuró una pelota que empezaron a lanzarse, pero ninguno de los dos participó en el juego.

—Pensé que nos lo ibas a presentar —dijo en un momento dado el joven, lanzándole una manotada de agua.

—¡Para, Kurt! —escupió el agua caliente y le empujó—. ¿Presentar... a quien?

Sin cejar en su empeño, tiró de Albus hasta que, con un sonoro chapoteo, el muchacho le acompañó dentro del agua.

—A tu novio, sabemos que te has visto con alguien, no lo niegues... has pasado meses desaparecido de los locales. —La brillante sonrisa del jugador le desarmó. Hubiese deseado darle la razón con tantas ganas...

—No hay ningún novio —aclaró con un rescoldo de amargura, ignorando los silbidos de alguno de los chicos que les rodeaban, aún inmersos en su lucha por la pelota. Un estallido de un par de corchos de champán se superpuso al bullicio.

—¿De veras...? —le susurró entonces, atrayéndole sin dificultad, su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia—. Entonces a lo mejor tú y yo podemos pasar un buen rato... ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos...

—Kurt... —Apartó la cara unos centímetros, pero su amigo era muy insistente y con un suave tirón, le sostuvo por la nuca para besarle a fondo. Con un gemido de satisfacción abrió la boca y le permitió entrar. Sus sentidos se excitaron, incendiándose con rapidez.

—Vámonos a las duchas... —le pidió entre insistentes lametones, las manos recorriéndole la espalda sin descanso.

Jadeaba al retirarse, buscando oxígeno. Le sonrió en un gesto de aceptación . _Es sólo sexo_, ¿por qué no?

* * *

El agua caliente y el champú se llevaron los últimos rastros de lo que había hecho. Parpadeó, intentando contener las ganas de llorar, era idiota, una paja compartida y unos cuantos besos no era _sexo_ se repitió, pero se sentía sucio, lo bastante como para desear regresar a la intimidad de su casa y acostarse. Kurt silbaba, acabando de peinarse con los dedos frente al espejo empañado.

—Acaba ya, tío, van a pensar que nos lo estamos montando —bromeó, mirándole a través del reflejo, admirando el largo cuerpo moreno. Albus siempre había sido un bombón, y ese aire de buena gente sólo lo hacía aún más encantador. Kurt pensó, y no por primera vez, que era una pena que el periodista anduviese siempre suspirando por otra persona, porque quizás a otro podría ocultarle la leve tristeza que deslucía el verde jade de sus iris, pero no a él, que le había visto crecer y rechazar a más de uno. Aquel era el motivo por el que nunca se había permitido enamorarse, con Al podría compartir una cama, unas caricias, pero sólo eso, tenerlo claro le había ahorrado malos tragos y le había reportado algún que otro polvo bastante agradable, ¿a quien no le gustaría hacerlo con semejante tipazo? Bufó dejando atrás todo eso, era hora de seguir la fiesta.

—Muy gracioso, ya voy —respondió por lo bajo. No tenían las varitas a mano y controlaba fatal la magia sin ella, así que con cierto asco se puso el húmedo slip, que se le pegó a las nalgas con un seco chasquido.

Casi habían llegado, las duchas estaban a sólo unos metros, ya que se encontraban dentro del recinto de la piscina y comunicadas con ésta mediante un corredor hechizado, que impedía que el ambiente aún fresco de la primavera les molestase. Una de aquellas puertas daba paso a una sala de duelos, un gimnasio y más abajo, oculta con fuertes hechizos, la entrada a las mazmorras. Se estremeció mientras Kurt apretaba el paso con los dedos enlazados. Incómodo, pensó en si existiría alguna forma cortés de decirle al tío que te había hecho correrte diez minutos antes que odiabas que te sostuviese la mano como si fueseis dos niñas adolescentes.

—Ha estado muy bien, Al, cuando quieras repetir llámame —susurró conspirador aún en el umbral. Un último beso, al que se obligó a responder, antes de apartarle.

—Basta, Kurt... no me gusta andar morreándome así frente a todos —protestó alejándole.

—Siempre has sido un aburrido la verdad, pero estás demasiado bueno. —Con un pequeño mohín, se detuvo un segundo, con la palabra en la boca. Al sabia por su expresión que tenía a alguien detrás. Sostuvo la palabrota que vibraba en la punta de la lengua, pero al mismo tiempo, una salvaje satisfacción le inundó tan potente como un narcótico; con la suerte que tenía, seguro que era_ él_. Miró por encima del hombro y le descubrió a sólo unos pasos de donde estaban parados, las manos en los vaqueros y una simple camiseta de algodón con cuello desabotonado, el color rojo resaltaba la tez cremosa, las mangas levantadas hasta el codo permitía ver el antebrazo con la marca desvaída. El cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, destacando la perfecta forma del cráneo y del cuello elegante. La impresión de tenerle cerca después de quince días le golpeó en el vientre con la misma contundencia que si un hipogrifo le hubiese dado una coz. Era doloroso, demasiado, sostenerle la mirada y pretender que no le importaba, fingir que no recordaba lo que era tenerle dentro, toda esa pantomima le hería en lo más vivo.

—Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy, ¿se une a la fiesta? —Odió el tono sugerente de Kurt, la forma en que los ojos oscuros resbalaron por la anatomía del empresario, pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Draco era impresionante, tenía una presencia física cargada de magnetismo, frío y lejano, pero exudando sensualidad, era como ansiar algo inalcanzable, imposible obviarle.

—Hola, Kurt —saludó, los iris cristalinos demorándose un minuto sobre los del periodista—. _Albus_...es agradable verte _tan_ bien. No —negó, apartando los ojos—, sólo me acerqué para recordarle a Scorpius que la cena preparada por los elfos será servida en el momento que dispongáis en el salón azul. Además, creo que si me apareciese por ahí sólo serviría para interrumpiros; pasadlo bien, chicos.

Mientras le contemplaba alejarse por el pasillo, el corazón empezó a latirle tan fuerte que creyó que era imposible que su amigo no lo escuchase. Le soltó los dedos y se apoyó en la pared. Aturdido, intentó seguir el hilo de lo que el jugador comentaba.

—Perdona, no te he entendido... —respondió cuando el otro le zarandeó.

—¿Qué te pasa...? ¿Es por qué crees que al padre de Scorp le parecerá mal vernos de la mano o algo así?

—No —musitó; Merlín, necesitaba irse, aquello no había sido una buena idea. Él no quería que Draco le viese, no con Kurt, no así...

—Te decía que es una pena que no se deje porque tiene un buen polvo...

—¡Kurt! —protestó, empujándole—, ¡Es el padre de Scorp!

—¿Y qué? —Se encogió de hombros, indiferente, remolcándole de vuelta, sus amigos les recibieron con un sonoro abucheo—. Eso no impide que siga estando buenísimo, me pregunto si será tan serio en la cama... ¿tú que crees...?

—Voy por una cerveza —anunció, alejándose. Tenía que contener las urgentes ganas de llorar. Recordó las noches entre las sábanas, no sólo mientras hacían el amor, a veces hablaban por horas, o leían, cada uno inmerso en su propio universo, para, durante un segundo, detenerse y contemplarse. Entonces, Draco le sonreía y le derretía, y le hacía experimentar un vértigo terrible que le dejaba casi mareado de placer—. No... nunca fue sólo sexo —susurró para si, perdido en imágenes que añoraba hasta tener ganas de ponerse a patalear, como cuando tenía cinco años y Jamie le fastidia hasta las lágrimas. Y a juzgar por el gesto herido en el rostro del Slytherin al encontrarle con Kurt, tampoco lo había sido para él. Entonces, ¿por qué había querido dejarlo?

* * *

** Dany de Criss:**Ays es que es un poco triste, lo sé, soy un poco reina del drama y me encanta hacerlos sufrir un pelín... Espero que las dudas que tenías acerca de quien es el acosador hayan quedado resueltas, me alegra mucho leerte guapa, nos leemos!

**Kawaiigirl:**Jajajaja gracias, se identifica mi forma de escribir? wow, bueno, espero que eso sea un indicativo de que voy aprendiendo algo poco a poco, ya sabeis que llevo poquito en esto de escribir y todo comentario es muy valioso para mi, intento aprender de las quejas, y no envanecerme con los elogios, porque soy consciente de que me queda un mundo por delante. Gracias!. Sobre un Scorp/James... quien visite mi perfil verá que ese pairing me encanta y tengo cositas cortas de ellos, cuando acabe de redactar Aprendiendo a Vivir y En tus Manos, espero poder dedicar un tiempo a pensar en la next-gen, porque me encantaría hacer algo más elaborado, pero eso me lleva tiempo, por desgracia, para que te hagas una idea, Aprendiendo a vivir lleva en marcha desde este verano y aún me quedan algo más de ocho capítulos para acabarlo de narrar, luego correcciones, mas correcciones, cambios, correcciones...sip, soy una paranoica pero me gusta saber que os he dado lo mejor que mi capacida puede ofrecer. Gracias por estar ahi!

**Angelita1010: **jajajaja Harry nunca ha sido tonto, y a esa edad, bueno, le da dos vueltas a Albus por mucho que su hijo se crea XDD Y si, es verdad que Draco no ha sido afortunado en su forma de tratar a Albus. En referencia al último párrafo, espero que si has leido el capítulo haya quedado un poco más clara la idea. Besos!

**Janeth Malfoy Black** : jajajaja eso digo yo! Qué le ha pasado a Draco? Bueno, como ya sabréis, si habeis leido algo mío antes, suelo tener el argumento acabado antes de sentarme a redactar, así que espero que lo que sigue, te guste. Un beso!

**Bea1617:**Hola! Pues bienvenida, me alegra saber que te has animado a comentar, y espero que el resto de fics te hayan gustado, y si este pese a no ser drarry te ha enganchado pues es estupendo. Estoy contigo, la señora JK podría haber sacado mucho jugo a Draco, para mi es tan interesante que me dio mucha pena ver que no le permitía reviindicarse en el último, pero bueno, para eso esta fanfiction! gracias a Merlín! Gracias por estar ahí, y espero que sigas dejando tus ideas, sé que me repito pero me gusta mucho ver las opiniones de las personas que leen. Besos

**AnnaS:**Hola! Gracias, y mira, te soy sincera, a mi este capítulo también me gusta, porque nos muestra a un Draco que es muy humanod y que mete la pata pese a creer que es muy maduro y mundano, si has leido algo más mío, bien, siempre intento que los personajes sean no sé, identificables con personas reales, a veces lees novelas o fics en los que son demasiado perfectos y en la vida, ¿quien lo es? Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado!

** O´Sakura**: Hola! Me alegro que disfrutases del inicio de la relación, esa parte siempre es dulce, y sexy, o eso intento, plasmar esos primeros momentos en los que no sabes si te van a corresponder o no, y cuando lo hacen..sientes que todo cambia. jajaja no, quien puede ser inmune al encanto de Albus? yo estaría como Draco, muerta de amor! Gracias y espero que te haya gustado guapa, nos leemos!

**Fanfiker-FanFinal :** Hola, pues nada, me alegro que encontrases un ratito y que te haya entretenido que es lo que interesa y el porqué de todo esto. jajajaj bueno, sobre lo que me dices de Harry y Draco y Albus, suelo subir fics que ya tengo acabados, o casi, así acoso a mis betas a gusto XD Espero que no te haya decepcionado, creo que he comentado varias veces que no busco escribir grandes historias de "aventuras" y duelos y cosas así, me gusta meterme un poco en los sentimientos de los personajes y crear historias sencillas, que quizás sean menos populares, no lo sé, pero es lo que me gusta y lo que creo que haré, aunque no descarto nada, estoy aún muy verde para decir, "de este agua no beberé" igual dentro de cinco años os escribo una de terror, no lo sé, pero por ahora me limito a aprender, corregir mis fallos y de paso, si entretengo y os leo a vosotros, ya es un plus.  
LOL pues ya te digo, con respecto a falo...hace varias semanas que la acabé, así que no es venganza, lo juro!  
El FA de de Thor! no se lo puedo robar a Ro! Saludos!

* * *

_.__**..y el sábado...**_

—Aclárame algo ¿tenías que humillarme para cortar conmigo, Draco? —rugió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, el aliento escapando a ásperos borbotones de su garganta reseca—. ¿Era necesario... quien es más niño de los dos aquí? ¡Podrías haberme dicho qué era lo que te preocupaba... tratarme como a un adulto y no como a una pequeña puta con la que echas polvos a deshoras! —Golpeó la pared, apoyando el puño junto al rostro encarnado del Slytherin, que le taladró con ojos helados.

* * *

Gracias a todo/as y nos vemos el sábado!


	6. Capítulo VI

¡Hola! Bien pues aqui os dejo el penútimo capítulo, espero que os guste, el miércoles cerramos esta historia, como siempre gracias a todos por las lecturas y en especial a los que comentan, es un placer leeros, al final del capítulo os respondo.

Feliz fin de semana!

¡Saludos!

* * *

**VI**

El edificio de la revista donde trabajaba estaba a rebosar a diario, gente entrando y saliendo casi de forma continua a la que ya casi no prestaba atención; caminó con paso apresurado, dos de sus compañeros le seguían mientras se dirigían al Ministerio. Como becario, le tocaba cubrir los huecos que iban apareciendo, aunque la buena acogida del artículo acerca del Premio Anual de Círculo de Empresarios le había servido para ser tratado con cierto respeto bastante renuente. Algunos preferían pensar que era sólo un enchufado, otros que era un niño excéntrico jugando al periodista, la mayoría que era sólo el mimado del héroe que se entretenía en un trabajo poco usual, aunque a Albus no le interesaba demasiado aquello, llevar toda la vida bajo el escrutinio público le había hecho bastante impermeable a las opiniones ajenas, así que mientras los otros cuchicheaban, se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. Allí estaba, anodino, casi invisible, el mismo hombre que hacía tres semanas atrás Louis le hiciese fijarse en él. Durante ese tiempo había tenido tiempo de pensar en la situación, tras sopesar las posibilidades llegó a la conclusión que o era una persona que buscaba dañarle, o alguien que estaba allí para prevenir justamente eso. Recordó aquella mañana, la actitud de su ex amante, la frialdad, la forma casi orquestada en que llevó la conversación. Recordó sus ojos al verle con Kurt.

* * *

El ático desde el que se divisaba Hyde Park parecía vacío, pero sabía que si no estaba en Malfoy Manor y no había salido del país, cosa que no había hecho, el empresario debía encontrarse allí. Probó a aparecerse desde su apartamento y para su sorpresa, las protecciones del lugar le permitieron el paso. El vestíbulo estaba a oscuras, pero no tuvo problemas en caminar por el apacible lugar. Maderas nobles, ricos entelados, escasos pero bien escogidos muebles, aquel lugar era única y exclusivamente de Draco. Su santuario, el espacio personal donde a menudo se refugiaba en busca de calma, ni siquiera en la mansión de Wiltshire era tan libre como allí, aquella propiedad era el legado de sus ancestros, la herencia de Scorp. Ese amplio piso, en cambio, contenía los libros que adoraba leer, sus obras de arte preferidas, cada rincón hablaba un poco del dueño, habían pasado noches y días allí, entregados a la pasión.

Sus zapatos de suela de goma arrancaron rasgados ecos a la pulida madera del suelo, tan reluciente que le reflejaba sin problemas, una sombra color caoba que se dirigía hasta la habitación que hacía las veces de biblioteca. La tarde primaveral iluminaba el cuarto cuando entró sin llamar. Si Draco estaba en la casa, ya debería saber que estaba allí, no veía la necesidad de anunciarse. Le descubrió donde esperaba, sentado en su sillón de cuero color uva, el rubio cabello parecía revuelto, tenía ojeras y una incipiente barba casi imperceptible. Escribía diligente con una pluma negra, con un ligero ceño que por lo que recordaba, sólo tenía cuando aquellas jaquecas le afectaban. Contuvo la necesidad de preguntar qué le pasaba mientras el recuerdo de sus dedos masajeándole la nuca durante alguno de esos episodios le acosaba. Casi podía oírle suspirar de alivio mientras Albus le obligaba a relajarse. Esperó hasta que Draco alzó los ojos y le miró, todo rastro de emoción se esfumó de sus facciones como por ensalmo. De nuevo esa máscara odiosa que le hacía desear golpearle, insultarle, lo que fuese, quería cualquier cosa menos esa mórbida indiferencia que le hacía sentir vacío, usado, perdido.

—Dime quién es —espetó sin preámbulos, mordiendo las palabras, esquivando la mirada tormentosa con decisión. Deslizó la foto por la amplia superficie hasta que la dejó al alcance de la mano de Draco. Era un ejemplar muggle que no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de tratar con la poción reveladora que las transformaba. El antiguo Slytherin ni siquiera hizo el intento de ojearla, mientras le estudiaba sin decir palabra.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Albus? —preguntó al cabo de unos tensos minutos en los que se midieron con la mirada. Su voz rica y modulada le erizó por entero, cosquilleándole en la base del cráneo, tensos pulsos que le enervaban, incitándole a ser tal y como se esperaba de él, un niño caprichoso, inaccesible y lleno de recriminaciones.

—Mira esa foto y dime quién es, luego me iré, no te llevará mucho tiempo no te preocupes —replicó, sin intentar ser amable.

Con un solo dedo la giró y la estudió en silencio antes de devolvérsela; el movimiento hizo que el joven vislumbrase un retazo del pecho pálido bajo el tejido color oliva de la camisa, cuyos primeros botones estaban desabrochados. La sombra de la nuez de adán llamaba poderosamente su atención, una tentación casi obscena, un recordatorio de lo mucho que extrañaba sentir el tacto, el olor y el sabor de esa carne bajo su lengua.

—No puedo ayudarte —concluyó con suavidad, apartando los ojos de Albus.

—¡Me estás mintiendo! —exclamó ofuscado—. Ese hombre lleva al menos tres semanas siguiéndome. Le he visto en todos y cada uno de los sitios que frecuento. ¡Dime quien es!

—Quizás deberías hablar con tu padre —sugirió, cruzando las manos sobre la madera, la imagen misma de la calma—, hasta donde sé es el Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio. ¿Verdad?

—Se mostró bastante tranquilo al respecto, demasiado tranquilo —escupió, empujando de nuevo el grueso papel a vivos colores—. Habla de una puta vez Draco.

—Creo que quien en verdad desea hacerlo eres tú —comentó por lo bajo sin enfrentarle de verdad—. Creo que has hecho tus conjeturas y que si no las dices explotarás. Sé que nada va a hacerte cambiar de opinión, no ahora al menos. Así que dime tú que es lo que _crees _que pasa, Albus.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana cubierta por un visillo color crema que tamizaba la luz vespertina, enfatizando los ángulos de los pómulos, las sombras violáceas de las ojeras. Por un segundo quiso cubrir el espacio que les separaba y enterrar la nariz en el hueco tibio de la nuca, hundir los dedos en el cabello plateado, asegurarle que ahora le tenía a él. _Sólo fue sexo..._ tres palabras que herían, porque eran tan falsas como su apariencia calmada. Pura fachada del rey de la simulación, le detestó por hacerle sentir como aquel niño de quince años enamorado de un imposible, porque ellos no habían sido un espejismo y no se iría de allí sin que se retractase.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Crees que no sé sumar dos más dos? Desde lo que pasó en la universidad de Scorp... desde antes, estabas tenso. Te amenazaron, estoy convencido de ello, y decidiste alejarme, ¿crees que tu acto de heroicidad me conmueve...? —gritó, dando un par de zancadas hasta estar a sólo unos centímetros de donde Draco observaba impertérrito la masa selvática de Hyde Park—. ¡Deja de ser condescendiente conmigo... no soy un niño! ¿Me has escuchado? —Le sostuvo del brazo para obligarle a no alejarse de su lado—, ¡Ten al menos la decencia de mirarme cuando te hable!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Albus Potter? ¡Diez puntos para Ravenclaw! —bramó, apartándose con furia mal contenida—. ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! Mis actos de patética heroicidad te resbalan y así debe ser porque no somos_ nada_ el uno del otro, ¿verdad? ¿A qué has venido después de todo? ¡No has tardado tanto en recuperarte de tu pequeña decepción! —Se giró, sin querer enfrentarle, las mejillas arreboladas, el pecho agitado en un violento vaivén—. ¿Acaso es la idea de ser dejado lo que no soportas? Necesitas tener la última palabra, pues bien... ¡Dila y lárgate! Seguramente tendrás a mano a cualquier otro tan niñato como tú dispuesto a pegar un rápido revolcón, ¿por qué te haces el ofendido conmigo?

La referencia a Kurt no le sorprendió, en todo caso le hizo reafirmarse más en sus ideas.

—Aclárame algo ¿tenías que humillarme para cortar conmigo, Draco? —rugió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, el aliento escapando a ásperos borbotones de su garganta reseca—. ¿Era necesario... quien es más niño de los dos aquí? ¡Podrías haberme dicho qué era lo que te preocupaba... tratarme como a un adulto y no como a una pequeña puta con la que echas polvos a deshoras! —Golpeó la pared, apoyando el puño junto al rostro encarnado del Slytherin, que le taladró con ojos helados.

—¿Qué quieres, Albus? —preguntó al cabo de un rato en el que el silencio solamente fue roto por el agrio resuello de ambos.

—Que me digas a la cara que no pensabas toda esa mierda que me escupiste aquella vez Draco —replicó, no tocarle era tan difícil que, con un gemido, dejó caer una mano sobre el cuello largo y elegante, el pulgar delineando el febril pulso de la carótida—. Quiero que me digas que lo nuestro no fue sólo sexo...

—¿Ahora vas a decirme que te importa, Albus...? —Le temblaba la barbilla, pero se quedó estático, a sólo unos centímetros del periodista, las vaharadas cálidas regando la piel de su mejilla, hipnotizado por la honda fiereza de esos ojazos verdes—. No parecías demasiado molesto la otra tarde.

—Estás celoso —conjeturó, intentando mantenerse estoico.

—¿Eso crees...? —se burló con un bufido—. Está bien, Albus, tienes toda la razón... por una vez en mi vida quise ser correcto y lo jodí. —Le empujó, alejándole para después acercarse tanto que sus narices se rozaron—.Cometí el error de olvidar algo fundamental, las heroicidades no van conmigo, como tú bien me has dicho... y sí Albus Potter... —aseguró, los labios rozando los del periodista—, estoy celoso, muy celoso... hubiese deseado matarle... la mera idea de que sean otras manos las que te toquen me enfurece... —El tono ronco creó una electrizante debilidad en las piernas del moreno, que sólo acertó a suspirar con aquel primer contacto. Su piel pareció florecer, como un yermo suelo que es regado por primera vez, era como despertar de nuevo, sentir otra vez..._ sentirle otra vez_. Dedos ágiles, rabiosos, que tiraban de la cremallera de su chaqueta, de los botones del pantalón—. Te odio por permitirlo... _te desprecio_ por disfrutar con otro que no soy yo...

—Draco... —musitó, permitiendo que lo besara, la lengua creando patrones alocados en la garganta, los dientes se hicieron dueños de uno de sus pezones, un quejido necesitado se elevó entre los cuerpos candentes.

—Nadie... —repitió con un ligero rictus angustiado, arrojando la camisa al suelo, deslizándole las palmas por el vientre, bajando hasta los caderas. Cada paso, cada palabra les acercaba más a un punto donde ninguno de ellos podría detenerse—. Dime, Albus, ¿te hizo sentir algo cómo esto? —Dedos delicados sosteniendo su erección, dos manos fuertes que le empujaron hasta que reposó sobre el brazo del sofá, una de sus piernas quedó libre del vaquero, del apretado confín del slip azul, de los gruesos calcetines—. ¿Te hizo suplicar acaso?

—No... sabes que no —sollozó al verlo pasear los ojos incandescentes por su desnudez. Sin asidero posible, casi cayó al suelo al contemplarle ponerse de rodillas entre sus muslos abiertos—. Draco...

—Eres mío... —repitió—, desearía marcarte, borrar con mi cuerpo cada recuerdo que tengas de otros... hasta que sólo quede yo, ¿crees que estoy celoso? ¡No sabes lo que sentí al verle tocarte!

—¡Draco...! —gritó al notar como su humedad le engullía, violento, inmisericorde, la lengua rodeando la base, la garganta constriñéndole. El orgasmo se construyó con una rapidez que le avergonzó, apenas tuvo tiempo de pronunciar palabra, se arqueó ante el doloroso placer que le derrotaba. Se ahogaba; sin oxígeno, la sangre hormigueando le hizo corcovear, derramándose en la lengua y el puño que le masturbaba con frenesí.

—Mio... Albus Potter —Una gota espumosa, rebotó, deslizándose por la comisura de esos labios que adoraba. La lengua conservaba la sapidez acre del esperma cuando se levantó con la firme intención de hundirse en la boca de Albus, que se le entregó con un quejido lleno de angustia, estremecido por el ansia, por el miedo, _por el amor_ que le inspiraba—. Malditamente mío...

Con las piernas enroscadas en torno a la cintura delgada de Draco, Albus apenas fue consciente de esas yemas resbalosas de semen adentrándose cautas, persistentes, jadeó, aún envuelto en la decadente bruma del clímax, receptivo e increíblemente necesitado. Draco seguía vestido y con un ruego, introdujo las manos bajo la camisa, luchando por notar la piel sedosa contra su pecho. Irguiéndose, el Slytherin le dominó con la decisión tatuada en su gesto, el pene brilló mientras extendía sobre él los restos de los fluidos derramados. Se asió como pudo, abriéndose, la espalda caracoleó, aceptando su dureza que lenta y tortuosa le completaba; quemando, ardiendo, tan doloroso, tan lleno, tan auténtico.

—Mío... —canturreó, el eco sordo de las caderas se tornó con rapidez en un rápido compás lleno de rabioso frenesí. Apenas hablaron, demasiado ocupados en recuperar las sensaciones, táctiles, olfativas, sonoras, sus alientos apresurados se conjugaron, uno sólo, los músculos de Albus latiendo en torno a la carne que le llevaba una vez más a la cima, haciéndole gritar. Con un rugido, Draco le alzó hasta que le rodeó la espalda con los brazos, su sexo embravecido escupiendo oleada tras oleada de esperma, llenándole, marcándole. _Mío._

—Te quiero... —El murmullo llegó un minuto, un segundo, una hora, una vida después, nunca lo supo. Le temblaban las rodillas y notaba cómo, las entrañas en carne viva le ardían, las lágrimas rodando por las mejillas sudadas.

—Albus... —Acarició la curva suave de la cabeza morena, buscando esa boca inflamada que conservaba un regusto salado—. Albus... _me desquicias_ y no sé qué hacer con eso.

—No vuelvas a alejarme, Draco...

Algo seguía terriblemente roto en las profundidades de esa mirada, algo que le estrujaba el alma. Falto de palabras, le ciñó, notando la forma en que los muslos desnudos de su amante temblaban. Inspiró abrazándole, llevándole de regreso al único sitio donde pertenecía, a la cama, a su lado. Derrotado, comprendió que había perdido la capacidad de decidir. Él también le quería.

* * *

Despertó en el lecho revuelto, la oscuridad azulada inundaba el dormitorio pero aún podía distinguir el brillo acuoso de los ojos de Al, fijos en el techo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios cuarteados e inflamados, que aún conservaban un deje salado, la sombra de su semilla en el paladar. Había cumplido su palabra y le había poseído, tomando cada porción de su ser, haciéndole suyo, gritándole con cada caricia lo que no era capaz de decir a viva voz. Suyo, mientras mordisqueaba el frágil empeine de sus pies, succionando uno a uno los frágiles dedos; suyo, mientras rozaba con su lengua la sutil piel tras las rodillas; suyo, mientras reseguía la curva de las nalgas; suyo, mientras hundía el rostro en el hueco de la cadera y se embriagaba con el perfume intenso de su sexo; suyo mientras recogía en su paladar cada gota de semen que resbalaba espeso por la entrepierna del periodista; suyo, mientras se sumergía en su mundo estrecho y voraz una vez más, _una vez más,_ acostado sobre el cuerpo que culebreaba, luchando por recibirle más adentro; suyo, los dedos trenzados, las bocas a milímetros, compartiendo el mismo aire; suyo, el universo palpitando mientras volvía a derramarse, ardientes lenguas de fuego que les consumieron; suyo, mientras rodaban y se abría, su piel ahíta cantando de dolor; suyo, Albus sollozando en su oído mientras le penetraba, partiéndole el alma, inundándole las entrañas en interminables oleadas, marcándole con su acre impronta, un rictus salvaje en el joven rostro, las pestañas negras cuajadas de lágrimas, el sudor brillando en los cuerpos estremecidos por el placer. _Suyo._

Draco giró la cabeza, aún sin moverse, le sentía remoto ahora que no le tenía dentro. Una punzada de ansiedad le llegó y se fue. Aquello era algo nuevo para el empresario, algo semejante a lo que experimentaba al encontrarse con Scorpius y enfrentarse a la idea de que debía permitirle vivir, sólo que era un sentimiento aún más primitivo, era salvaje y dolía. Sentirse de nuevo sumergido en una vorágine incontrolable, no lo había buscado y no estaba seguro de querer vivirlo, no con Albus, ni con nadie, era algo semejante a querer someter a otro siendo un esclavo. Inexplicable.

—Tuve miedo —confesó en la oscuridad, preso de las pupilas de su amante.

—Debiste decírmelo, Draco —comentó con suavidad—. ¿te parece que no se perfectamente lo que es esto, que durante todos estos años no nos han amenazado, sólo por ser familia de Harry Potter? Tú mismo me lo señalaste ese día, en tu despacho, ¿lo recuerdas? —respondió, aún lejos, aún herido, el perfil anguloso despuntando entre las sombras añiles.

—No puedo evitar que seas hijo de quien eres, Albus, lo mismo que no puedo evitarle a Scorp lo que supone ser un Malfoy —replicó—, sin embargo la idea de ser responsable de que tú... no podía. Era demasiado para mí, la idea de... no es excusa pero me sobrepasó.

—Tenía sospechas, ¿sabes? Esa tarde de la piscina... uno de mis primos me hizo fijarme en ese hombre... la otra noche estuve en casa de mis padres, papá nunca jamás ha cerrado su escritorio y yo... simplemente buscaba un pergamino limpio para enviarle una lechuza a James, desde mi apartamento no puedo hacerlo. Y vi ese sobre, uno igual al que tenías en tu escritorio el día del atentado. Lo abrí y allí estaban... —Sonrió de medio lado, aún mirándole—. Te mentí hace un rato... pero quería oírte decir la verdad, es infantil, pero... Draco, no vuelvas a hacerlo, no menosprecies lo que tenemos, ni a mi, no podría soportarlo.

Draco recordó las palabras de Potter al contemplar la expresión gélida de Albus. Sí, había una determinación inconmovible allí, su rostro decía a las claras que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma, pero que pedía lo mismo a cambio. Tembló al entender lo que le había querido decir su antiguo compañero de clases. Sí, Albus era temible, pero no porque estuviese dispuesto a hacer escenas, sino porque si volvía a alejarle, jamás le recuperaría. Y para él ya era demasiado tarde.

—Ven aquí —gruñó, harto de la distancia, de extrañar el calor que discurría por sus venas con su contacto—. Jamás... jamás... tienes mi palabra...

Albus cerró los ojos, el aliento de Draco bañándole la nuca, los brazos rodeándole, piernas entrelazadas, su sexo dormido aposentado en el surco entre las nalgas. Caliente, seguro, amado...

—Te quiero —repitió con un último beso, dejándose caer en la deriva del sueño. Vocalizando por los dos, nombrando y haciendo aún más real el lazo que ahora les unía.

* * *

Había sido incluso demasiado sencillo, una persona tranquila y feliz se vuelve descuidada, y él era paciente, veinticinco años dentro de Azkaban habían forjado su carácter; el tiempo es extraño, se dijo, observando a la persona que, caída en el suelo polvoriento, parecía dormitar. El mundo era extraño, quien iba a decirle que aquel médico muggle al que había abordado dos noches atrás sería de tanta utilidad. Si algo había hecho bien en su vida, era aquello: intimidar, asustar, infligir dolor a los que para él eran poco más que ganado, inferiores, no mágicos, no eran nada.

Había sido mera coincidencia encontrar aquel consultorio en pleno barrio de las afueras, pero la suerte por una vez le había sorprendido de grata manera. El hombre creyó que buscaba drogas, le entregó temblando varias ampollas, suplicó, oh, sí, sus gritos de pánico eran alimento para su alma vacía. Y todo al fin había encajado. Apartado en aquel callejón, esperó su oportunidad. Una persona feliz se vuelve descuidada y, a juzgar por la expresión pacífica de aquel mestizo, Draco le mantenía satisfecho. Malfoy siempre fue excepcionalmente cariñoso con sus animalitos, con sus caprichos, celoso y cuidadoso, aquel parecía ser el último, el más amado, el hijo de Potter, qué retorcida ironía.

Llovía, una copiosa tormenta de verano descargaba en el solar cercano al Ministerio, ¿dónde mejor que a simple vista? Acercarse al barullo, los periodistas eran una casta inferior, se dijo con asco, cacareaban como gallinas en torno al Jefe de Aurores, que daba una rueda de prensa en plena calle: algo acerca de unas pociones, cosas que no le interesaban. Su objetivo estaba allí, delgado y expuesto, vestido con aquellas ofensivas ropas muggles que todos parecían usar. La aguja se clavó con pasmosa facilidad y al fin encontró una utilidad a aquellas criaturas inmundas, eran inteligentes, no podía negarlo. El émbolo llegó al fondo y con calma, tiró del cuerpo que ya empezaba a tambalearse.

—Déjeme ayudarle, amigo —musitó. A simple vista era un buen samaritano que socorre a un extraño. El epítome de la buena ciudadanía; sí, la vida, el tiempo, el mundo, eran extraños.

Empapado, se apareció en medio de la nada, el bosque sombrío a su alrededor y el encantamiento, tantos años impronunciado, le supo a gloria sobre el paladar, las oscuras palabras resbalaron como néctar, las sílabas malditas torciendo la realidad y mostrando lo oculto. Aquel había sido uno de los pocos refugios seguros para los mortífagos, sitios a donde acudir en caso de ser asediados, sólo en caso de verdadera necesidad. Como ahora. Empujó el cuerpo de una patada, preguntándose si no le habría matado, según aquel muggle una dosis excesiva podría parar el corazón más sano. No le importaba en realidad, cuando esa noche Draco acudiese todo acabaría, se sabía perseguido, aquellos aurores que le vigilaban creían ser discretos, pero eran simples muchachos que no sabían nada... nada... no comprendían de la necesidad de venganza, no comprendían nada acerca del poder del odio. Pedir oro había sido la excusa, pero lo que el ambicionaba era segar una vida, la de Draco, destruirle como él hizo con Vicent, su amigo, su hermano, ambos fueron traicionados aquella noche en la Sala de los Menesteres y a Malfoy le había llegado la hora de pagar, ojo por ojo. Envió el pergamino, el último de ellos, y se sentó a esperar, tomando una taza del aguado hidromiel que aquella bruja le había dado antes de morir. No había que dejar testigos, esa era otra de sus máximas, porque si algo sabía Gregory Goyle era cuan poderoso era la persuasión que venía junto con el dolor. No, nadie salvo Draco podría encontrarle.

* * *

**DarkPotterMalfoy:** Sips, decir que amas y no oir respuesta no es fácil. Cuando incluí esa linea, una amiga me preguntó que cuando diría Draco las palabras "mágicas". Quise hacerlo así porque quería remarcar la diferencia entre sus personalidades, y además, dejar claro que Draco, en ese instante de la historia, aún no se ha "soltado", no es lo mismo tener 20 años que 45, y consideré que pintar a un hombre de su edad en plan romanticón no iba con mi idea del Slytherin. Sobre lo que comentas de la "animadversión" entre Harry y Draco; bien, en este fic en particular, hablamos de dos hombre hechos y derechos y como quedó claro desde el primer capítulo, con una relación que si bien no es de una profunda amistad, si se toleran y hasta confian lo bastante en el otro como para permitir que sus hijos estén en la casa del otro por semanas. No son el Draco y el Harry de Hogwarts y creo que Harry se ha comportado como un padre al respetar al que ha sido pareja de su hijo adulto. Bien sobre la actitud de Draco, creo que ni él mismo sabe bien qué hacer con Albus y eso le saca de sus casillas un poco. XD

Sobre las actus de Aprendiendo a Vivir, cuando tenga el fic completo pasaré a hacerlas más seguidas, pero por ahora me es imposible, porque primero, los capítulos son más extensos, y la historia no sólo se centra en la pareja Harry & Draco, lo que al menos a mi, me hace ir más lenta, ni siquiera voy a prometer que llegado el caso no pase a actualizar cada diez días, porque suelo ser muy quisquillosa y repasarlo todo mil veces. ¡Gracias por estar ahí cielo!

**Fanfiker-Fanfinal:** Me alegro que te guste "el drama" jajajajaj sin él no habría historia y todos los fics serían oneshots, porque meter muchos capitulos sin contar nada va contra mis reglas, como tampoco me gusta alargar las historias sin necesidad, prefiero acabar con cierta "dignidad" a convertir en un bucle la trama, no me gusta leerlo y suelo abandonar las historias que son así, y tampoco me gusta escribirlas.

Me alegra que te gustase la interacción Kurt & Albus, sips, es un modo de hacer ver que no se va a dejar hundir por muy jodido que esté, sobre lo que dices...bien, nunca me gusta generalizar, pero tengo amigos varones con sentimientos y no creo que el hecho de ser un hombre implique carecer de ellos, otra cosa es que por temas culturales, no sepan expresarlos.

Es curioso, nunca he considerado que lo que escribo es yaoi, un género que no sigo demasiado, cuando comencé a leer homoerótica empecé con el slash en otro fandom y novelas originales y el yaoi y el drarry y el resto llegó después, para mi el yaoi contiene unas caracteristicas que le diferencian un poco de la HE, como el tema del uke/seme: roles diferenciados por completo y que en mi caso no sigo nunca, ademas de una estructura en las tramas que tampoco aplico. Hay autores hombres de homoerotica que hacen un fantástico trabajo y con novelas preciosas. Y sin mas, te copio la expresion! gracias y he aqui mi respuesta-testamento! Gracias!

**Bea1617:**Gracias! Me alegra un montón que te gustase la visita y la relación entre Harry y Draco. Jaajajaaj sip, yo también creo que Albus le pone pegas a Kurt porque no quiere que nadie "toque" a su rubio, pero podemos comprenderle, ¿verdad? saludos!

**Dany de Criss:**Sip, los capítulos son algo más cortos, por eso pasé a subirlos dos veces en semana, porque los tenía así divididos y la historia no me dejaba hacer otro tipo de "reparto" Sip, imagino que a Draco no le hizo nada de gracia ver a su chico con otra persona y Al... bien, estaría triste sin comprenderle, es también normal. Gracias por todo!

**Adriana11**: Sip, yo creo que ya les queda ver qué tal llevan los suyo ellos dos! gracias por estar ahi! nos leemos!

**Janeth Malfoy Black:**Hola! es que Draco es tannnn sexy XD yo creo que es al único que la marca le luce así de bien. Espero que sigue te guste cielo, un saludo!

**AnnaS;** gracias! me alegro ver que te has animado a seguir este fic también, como no voy a poder responderte en Inmoral te agradezco desde aqui tu review, hahaha la verdad no esperaba tener muchas lecturas o gente que se animase a dejarme su opinión, gracias por todo! un beso!

Gracias, nos vemos el lunes con Aprendiendo a Vivir si lo seguís o el miércoles con el final de este fic, saludos y que paseis feliz fin de semana, recordar que comentar es amar!


	7. Capitulo VII

¡Hola! Bien pues un par de horitas antes aqui os dejo el capítulo final del fic, espero que os guste y gracias a todos por leer y en especial como siempre a las personas que han sido tan amables de acompañarme en cada actualización. Espero de todo corazón que os guste. Como es el final, a quien deje review le responderé en su mismo comentario, gracias a todos y vamos a leer!

* * *

**VII**

—Si crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando en mi casa es que estás loco, Potter —barbotó con los dientes apretados, arrugando el trozo de pergamino que sólo media hora atrás había llegado hasta Malfoy Manor. Thinga, la elfina doméstica, se había aparecido en su despacho con la nota y entonces se había desatado la locura.

—Y si tú crees que voy a permitir que entorpezcas en esto te equivocas, Malfoy —dijo Harry, la mandíbula tensa, con la vista clavada en el mapa mágico que se extendía, marcando puntos incandescentes. Cada uno de ellos era un mago con su respectivo hechizo de rastreo. Faltaba uno, el más importante.

—Sé donde está y me quiere a mí —repitió, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía diez minutos—. Estarás allí, no me importa si te quieres llevar al mismo Ministro, pero a quien quiere es a mí y si tiene a Al... —Se mordió la mejilla, el dolor físico le impedía decaer, sin importar cuánto miedo o rabia contra sí mismo sintiese, no se podía permitir el lujo de dejarse ganar por la desesperación, no aún—. Le conozco, sé que querrá lucirse frente a mí y para eso lo necesita sano y salvo. —Aferrarse a esa idea era vital, porque pensar en que Albus no existiese era inconcebible, tenía que estar bien—. Iré y le entretendré, tú podrás darle caza, es un solo mago, si quiere matarme, podrás usar esa distracción para sacar a Al, yo puedo defenderme por mi cuenta, Potter.

—Es peligroso, no sabemos qué tipo de magia sigue activa en ese sitio, maldita sea, hemos descubierto zulos así por medio país que eran verdaderas trampas.

—Iré, no vas a impedírmelo, tú más que nadie debería comprenderme, Potter, además, cuenta con la animadversión que sentíamos, de verdad cree que nada ha cambiado en estos veinticinco años, confía en los maleficios que mantienen seguro el lugar, no os espera —explicó. Tenía los ojos resecos, tan irritados como la garganta. Aún podía recordar el eco de los pasos de Albus en el dormitorio que había compartido cada noche desde que dos meses atrás el periodista le abordase y decidiesen regresar. Sesenta noches disfrutando de su mirada verde cargada de tantas cosas. Había sido un descubrimiento tras otro, sentir aquel tipo de conexión con otra persona, esa íntima certeza de que era él y nadie más quien le complementaba. Tenía que ir y comprobar que no todo estaba perdido. Albus no podía haber sufrido daño alguno, si Goyle se había atrevido a herirle, le mataría con sus propias manos.

—Está bien. —Al fin y al cabo, era su hijo del que hablaban, usar cebo humano no era lo adecuado, pero era Albus, su pequeño de ojos claros, el niño al que había mecido hasta dormirlo cuando pasaba noches enteras llorando, al que había visto crecer y convertirse en un hombre capaz, fuerte, libre, un mago del que sentirse orgulloso—. Llevarás un hechizo de rastreo indetectable, pero toma esto. —Le tendió una pequeña moneda, parecidas a las que hacía décadas Hermione creó para la Orden; por un momento, pensó que era como si eso hubiese ocurrido en otra vida, a otra persona. El cabello rubio de Draco estaba alborotado, sus ojos oscurecidos por la preocupación. Nada quedaba de aquel niño odioso ni del hombre frío en que se había convertido después de la guerra. Había un rictus casi salvaje en sus labios lívidos, quizás gemelo al que debía lucir él. Con un sobresalto, comprendió que Malfoy quería de verdad a su hijo, lo bastante para ir y exponerse a un peligro real, que de hecho, iba a hacer lo posible para que aquel desquiciado desease matarle y olvidase los planes que guardaba para Al.

—Vamos pues —pidió el empresario. Se había deshecho de la corbata y la túnica, su traje de tres piezas resultaba incongruente, casi absurdo en medio de aquella situación, pero no iba a detenerse ni medio minuto más—. Las coordenadas son estas. —Garabateó en el aire, las cifras brillaron antes de transmitirse a todos y cada uno de los implicados, el grupo más selecto de los aurores entrenados por el propio Potter—. Dejaré el portal abierto, pero dudo mucho que pueda mantenerlo así más de un par de minutos, esos lugares tienen su propia magia, deberéis hacerlo rápido.

* * *

—Vaya, vaya —se burló Gregory al ver la alta figura del que fue su mejor amigo titilar y cobrar forma a unos metros de donde él estaba sentado esperando, aún con la taza de hidromiel en las manos—. Sí que has sido rápido, querido amigo.

Draco dio un par de pasos, adentrándose en la covacha con un maletín en las manos que dejó caer a los pies de Goyle, quien ni siquiera hizo el intento de parecer interesado. Lo examinó con algo cercano a la estupefacción, los años en Azkaban habían convertido al que fue un joven corpulento en un saco de piel macilenta y consumida que recubría flojamente unos huesos encorvados, el cabello pegajoso y gris recogido en una pobre coleta en la nuca le daban el aspecto de un anciano. Sólo sus ojos conservaban el brillo desquiciado del odio, vivo y virulento, clavados en él.

—Gregory... —Ojeó a su alrededor, el corazón retumbándole en el pecho, deteniéndose un instante hasta descubrir el bulto a unos centímetros de uno de los pies del mago. Albus, era su ropa, la que le había visto escoger de su lado del armario, donde cada día aumentaban las pertenencias del periodista. Si cerraba los ojos podía verle tomando el jersey verde, el pantalón con bolsillos laterales que llenó con un par de baterías para la cámara, mientras le anunciaba que no le esperase a cenar ya que le tocaba pasar por la redacción para una reunión con la plantilla—. No sabes lo que estás haciendo.

—Te equivocas, como siempre —comentó, tomando la varita que hasta ahora no había visto—. Dime algo, Draco, ¿qué se siente al follarse al niñito consentido del Héroe? ¿Crees que eso les hará aceptarte? Estúpido y pequeño pomposo, dispuesto a lo que sea por no perder tu oro, incluso vender a su Señor y tus compañeros... ¿Creíste que olvidaría que fue tu negativa a matar a Potter lo que provocó que Vicent muriese? Tú le forzaste a usar aquel conjuro.

—Te salvaron la vida... nos salvaron la vida... —dijo, moviéndose con cautela, el otro hombre se había puesto de pie, casi mordiendo las palabras y recriminaciones que seguía vomitando en una interminable diatriba. Tenía que hacerle hablar, hablar, hablar, Potter no podía estar muy lejos—. ¿Crees que es inteligente de tu parte llevarte a Albus...? Dime, ¿qué le has hecho? Si algo le pasa... —Sus ojos se desviaron hasta detenerse en el cuerpo inmóvil, desesperado por arrodillarse y comprobar que estaba bien—. No va a haber poder humano que te libre de su padre... o de mí, Greg.

—¿Albus...? —rió—. Albus... eres tan patético, ¿eres capaz de sentir algún tipo de afecto por alguien tan inferior a ti? ¿De verdad piensas que puedes intimidarme, Draco...? —Le apuntó con la varita y lanzó un rápido _expelliarmus_ que le desarmó; el empresario no hizo esfuerzo alguno en recuperar la madera, que rebotó en el suelo a unos metros de donde se había detenido—. ¿Crees que no recuerdo tu miedo cuando íbamos a las misiones encomendadas por el Lord? ¿El modo en que vomitabas al regresar...? Ya debimos sospechar entonces que sólo eras un débil, un maricón buscando una polla y poco más. Da gracias a que tu padre al menos no está vivo para verte convertido en el amante de un sucio mestizo. —Empujó al joven de una bestial patada que no le hizo reaccionar. Draco apretó los puños, deseando matarle con sus propias manos, el terror reptando por su organismo, le temblaban los puños por el esfuerzo de contenerse.

—¿Llamas misiones a torturar muggles inocentes...? —Rodeó la mesa, escuchando la risa sádica a su espalda—. ¿Qué le has hecho, Greg?

—¿Qué más da, Draco? Sólo es una criatura sin valor. —Volvió a moverse, girando en torno al hombre vestido con un lujoso traje de un satinado tono ciruela, tan oscuro que parecía negro, la camisa blanca de cuello rígido, los discretos gemelos, todo en él proclamaba clase y poder, incluso ahora, arrodillado en el suelo, seguía pareciendo elegante.

—Si le ocurre algo no habrá un lugar donde puedas esconderte, si no lo hago yo, ¿olvidas quién es su padre? —amenazó, los dedos buscaron el pulso, casi llorando de alivio, notó el débil latido—. Toma lo que pediste y vete ahora que puedes.

—Por muy poderoso que sea Potter ni siquiera él tiene el poder de alcanzar a los muertos, Draco —comentó con tono suave, casi dulce.

—¿Así que a esto se reduce tu gran venganza? —bramó despectivo—. ¿Pretendes suicidarte...? Es lo más patético que he escuchado en años, Greg, ¿merece la pena?

—¡Cállate! —Levantó la varita y con los dientes apretados conjuró un fulminante crucio, que dejó al empresario jadeante, las terminaciones nerviosas chisporroteando atormentadas—. ¿Has olvidado tus lecciones, Draco? ¿Crees que despertaría si le aplicase uno a tu pequeña puta...?

El maleficio le dio de lleno una vez más, rodó por el suelo, tapando con su cuerpo todo lo que podía del periodista, el dolor explotó con una contundencia terrible, desgarrando sus músculos como si le hubiesen acuchillado. Sangraba por la nariz cuando la maldición le liberó, pero al menos ya no estaba solo, sentía la magia de Potter, estaba cerca, muy cerca. Apoyó las manos en el suelo polvoriento, jadeando en busca del aire que de pronto parecía escasear. Destellos luminosos a su alrededor, rescoldos y fogonazos de un hiriente calor. Seguramente tendría un par de costillas rotas, pero sobreviviría, y Albus con él. No iba a dejarle morir. Un minuto más, hacerle hablar un minuto más...

—No he olvidado nada —jadeó, notando el regusto a cobre de la sangre, le zumbaban los oídos, pero no se movió, tenía que evitar que alguno de aquellos conjuros alcanzase a Albus. Tiró de uno de sus gemelos, la moneda de Potter ardió contra la piel de su muñeca, una llamada y una respuesta. Sólo un minuto más, escucharle, hacerle moverse, llevarle un paso más lejos del periodista—. ¡No he olvidado que casi morimos por culpa de Vicent, que si de él hubiese dependido, todos estaríamos en el puto infierno!

—¡Cierra esa sucia boca! —El conjuro le selló los labios, dejándole virtualmente indefenso, si no podía hablar, la varita que llevaba oculta en el antebrazo derecho resultaba inservible. Una nueva maldición fue conjurada, convirtiendo sus músculos doloridos en puro sufrimiento, casi desvanecido, se dejó caer ocultando a su amante cuanto fue capaz, jadeando por el esfuerzo de no ahogarse con su propia sangre. El zumbido en su cerebro creció, alcanzando un punto desquiciante y cruel. Tiró de Albus, que era un bulto enorme y pesado, sus fuerzas parecían menguar mientras el dolor seguía, seguía, sin embargo se negaba a permitir que Greg se ensañase en alguien que era incapaz de defenderes. En medio de las brumas del pánico, se preguntó que pasaría si moría, si aquel enfermo cumpliría su promesa de asesinar al joven. Circe querida, ¿Dónde estaba Potter...?

—¡Depulso! —La voz fría de Harry Potter resonó en el polvoriento cuartucho. La fuerza de la magia barrió el sofocante refugio como un incontenible viento incandescente, arrastrando todo a su paso. Sumido en un angustioso letargo, pudo ver la luz de los hechizos y maldiciones colmando el aire viciado; se movió, temblando por el esfuerzo, tenía que comprobar que nada le pasaba a Al. Estaba tan frío. Lágrimas de frustración, era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, mientras a su alrededor el caos llenaba la estancia. Dos minutos y el cuerpo desmadejado de Goyle estaba en un rincón, en esa ocasión el mago de ojos verdes no tuvo ningún problema en infligirle dolor a otra persona. De haber podido, él hubiese cooperado, convertirse en asesino no parecía algo tan horrendo, no mientras abrazaba a un exánime Albus.

—Lleváoslo de aquí, ya —ordenó el Jefe de Aurores; dando un par de zancadas, se dejó caer junto a los dos hombres.

Musitó un _finite incantatem_ y los labios del que una vez consideró su enemigo, quedaron libres de la presa que los mantenía sellados. Le apartó con suavidad y llevó la mano al cuello de su hijo. Estaba frío, sudado, un pequeño latido y nada. Invocó un _patronus_ y, sin dilación, les apareció en San Mungo. Por el bien de Gregory Goyle, esperaba que Albus estuviese a salvo, porque si no era así, sufrir el beso del dementor sería el menor de sus problemas.

* * *

San Mungo se convirtió en una vorágine de medimagos cuando Harry se apareció, seguido de cerca por uno de sus hombres que sostenía a un maltrecho Malfoy. Mientras se llevaban a Albus, pudo escuchar la respiración trabajosa de Draco, explicando a media voz lo que había podido saber durante su intercambio con el desquiciado Goyle. Tragándose su miedo, se concentró en enviar otro _patronus_ a Ginny antes de dirigirse a la sala de espera privada más cercana al lugar donde trataban a su hijo.

—Draco... —El leve quejido era casi irreconocible, pero cuando, dos horas más tarde, la poción renovadora hizo su efecto, fue lo primero que un desorientado Albus pronunció. Había recuperado el tono normal en la piel y una vez eliminada la droga, estaba sorprendentemente indemne. El cuerpo de Draco era quien había recibido los impactos de un buen número de maldiciones. Salvo por un par de moretones en las costillas, el periodista no tenía nada grave que les hiciese temer por su integridad.

—Cálmate —susurró su madre, apartándole un par de mechones. Cruzó la mirada con Harry, con el que aún tenía mucho que hablar, sobre todo acerca de esa relación con el Slytherin que era obvio conocía y ella no. Sin embargo, saber que la intervención de ese hombre le había salvado la vida a Al le había dado una perspectiva diferente de la situación.

—Mamá... —carraspeó, con la garganta seca—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Todo ha acabado, cariño. —Los ojos llorosos de Ginebra Potter le asustaron, lo último que recordaba era estar debajo de una tormenta esperando captar algo de lo que su padre estaba hablando sobre los Traficantes de Pociones Alucinógenas.

—¿Qué ha pasado...? —Mareado, se incorporó en la estrecha camilla, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada preocupada de Harry fija en él.

—Cálmate, todo va a estar bien —dijo el auror, sentándose en el borde del colchón, a sus pies.

—Cuéntamelo todo —rogó.

* * *

Cuando despertó, escuchó el pitido del hechizo de alarma, gimió por el leve zumbido de su tímpano perforado y el resquemor de la poción crecehuesos. Estaba demasiado mayor para aquello y desde luego, lo suyo no eran los heroísmos... agitado, recordó lo acontecido, Albus... Merlín tenía que saber como estaba Albus.

—Tranquilo. —La voz ronca y algo cansada le calmó, giró la cabeza y allí estaba, pálido y desaliñado, pero sano. Una sonrisa y unos labios cálidos sobre los suyos. Suspiró, enredando los dedos en los mechones de la nuca, buscando con hambriento abandono la lengua de su amante.

—¡Arg, por Circe! —La brusca exclamación al fondo de la sala les hizo apartarse, Scorpius les miraba entre horrorizado y divertido, tenía ojeras y las mejillas sucias por algo que parecían lágrimas secas—. Al, ¡espero que no creas que voy a llamarte papá!

—Cállate, Scorp —rió Albus, para nada preocupado por estar aún abrazado a Draco—. Juro que eres peor que una plaga de bundimun.

—Déjame al menos que me acerque y, por favor, espera a que me vaya para comerle la boca... es mi padre y resulta extraño verle con esa cara de chalado —se quejó el muchacho, empujándole sin miramientos.

—Scorpius Malfoy —protestó con un bufido para nada elegante, luchando con las palabras—. Por suerte para ti, un Malfoy jamás tiene cara de chalado.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y por una vez, Draco decidió que las buenas maneras podían irse a paseo. Tener a Albus cerca, cálido, ileso, vivo, era mejor que cualquier poción reconstituyente. Recorrió con las yemas de los dedos las facciones, sin pararse a pensar en la sensiblería del gesto. Santo Salazar, no hubiese sido capaz de soportar perderle. Entrelazó los dedos en la nuca y le acercó de nuevo. Le amaba, con una intensidad casi ridícula, de un modo que hubiese creído inconcebible.

—Te quiero —susurró lo bastante bajo como para que sólo su amante le escuchase.

—¡Arg por Merlín! —volvió a protestar Scorp—. ¡Iré por un medimago, esas maldiciones te han convertido en un Hufflepuff padre!

Rió, capturando la boca de Albus una vez más mientras se abrazaban, el periodista temblaba contra su pecho, con una violencia que contradecía a la sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro. Nunca iba a dejarle ir, se prometió, inspirando el aroma de su cabello, nunca.

* * *

Ese año el premio al Empresario del Año recayó en otra persona que no era Draco Malfoy, pero a pesar de esa circunstancia el mago siguió siendo el centro de atención de la velada. A su lado no sólo estaba su hijo, sino el que se rumoreaba era la pareja sentimental del empresario. Habían corrido ríos de tinta desde que se filtrase la noticia del ataque al menor de los varones Potter y la participación del Slytherin en la resolución del caso. El juicio a Gregory Goyle y su posterior condena a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, sólo habían avivado más las llamas de la curiosidad en la sociedad mágica inglesa. Que ninguno de los implicados hubiese hecho declaraciones oficiales era un motivo más para que esa primera aparición de los dos hombres juntos hubiese provocado aquel caos. La foto del momento en que el matrimonio Potter se acercó a saludar a la pareja se convirtió en la portada de la mayoría de publicaciones del mundo mágico europeo.

* * *

—Hola, Tabatha, ¿se encuentra el señor Malfoy? —Albus, aún con la chaqueta de cuero en la mano, apenas se detuvo, caminando ya hacia el despacho. La aludida se preguntó, una vez más, para qué se molestaba en preguntarle si siempre hacía lo mismo. El leve zumbido del hechizo silenciador le coloreó las mejillas, aquello sólo podía significar que algo muy interesante ocurría del otro lado de esa puerta cerrada. Contuvo una risita nerviosa y con decisión, decidió que por ese día, podría marcharse un rato antes a casa, dudaba mucho que su jefe la extrañase.

Draco levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó en el salón contiguo la inconfundible cadencia de la voz de Albus, que había estado cubriendo un evento para _Wizard´s Weekly _en New York. El corazón empezó a latirle con una vergonzosa rapidez, como si fuese un chaval enamorado, se dijo con una mueca. Pero a pesar de eso, apenas pudo contener el deseo de saltar a aquellos brazos una vez que el hombre entró en su campo visual. El bolso y la cámara acabaron en el suelo, así como la chaqueta y el jersey, los zapatos y la camiseta. El espectáculo que suponía verle caminar sin mediar palabra mientras se desnudaba le tenía tan duro como una piedra antes de que estuviese a su lado, tirando del sillón para disponer de más espacio.

—Te he echado mucho de menos... —gruñó, encaramándose sobre los muslos extendidos del empresario, que dejó resbalar las manos por la espalda desnuda, hasta descansarlas en las caderas aún cubiertas por el pantalón de lana.

—Tres semanas no es tanto tiempo —susurró, contradiciéndose, le buscó la boca con desespero. Joder... si que era mucho tiempo. _Demasiado..._

—Para mí sí —jadeó—. Casi no podía dejar de pensar en esto mientras esperaba el traslador... —Las manos impacientes desabrocharon la bragueta de Draco; suspirando, descubrió la erección, candente y sonrojada, la erótica visión estrujándole las entrañas de anticipación—. Te necesito dentro... ya.

—Eres demasiado mandón —jadeó al notar el modo en que esos dedos le recorrían apreciativos—. Pantalón fuera ya, Albus —ordenó el rubio entre quejidos de creciente ansiedad—. Mi varita...

—¿Esta quizás...? —ronroneó, apretando con las yemas la gruesa erección, recogió con el pulgar los tibios fluidos que rebosaban, incitándole a bajar la cabeza y degustarle con desenfreno.

—Pervertido... —protestó, conjurando un _Evanesco_. Contuvo la respiración al sostener las nalgas sedosas con las palmas abiertas, sonriendo lascivo al encontrar una comprometedora humedad—. Oh... Albus Severus Potter... siempre tan precavido.

Se arqueó al notar la sólida presencia de dos de los dedos de Draco rozando su entrada, tembló impaciente y desatado, jadeando ante la leve intrusión, admirando la expresión decidida de su amante, que succionaba uno de sus pezones con sensualidad, las pestañas doradas velando el brillo acerado de la mirada.

—Te necesito, Draco —rogó con la voz estrangulada por la emoción, inspirando el fresco aroma de su pareja, disfrutando de la seda del cabello en su pecho, de los deliciosos temblores que le recorrían, del sexo enhiesto que le penetraba sin mesura, intenso, tan adentro como pudo soportarlo. Giró las caderas en amplios círculos, uniendo su lengua a la del hombre que imprimía ardientes oleadas de placer con cada uno de sus envites, acompasándose al vaivén que le llevaba con fogosa intensidad al orgasmo.

—Tócame, Draco —ordenó entre besos desesperados—. Tan cerca...

Todo parecía detenerse en el punto en que la sangre hervía, el sudor y la saliva fundiéndose, piel con piel, enredados en un abrazo interminable. Su cuerpo palpitando, el calor erizándole cada poro, su interior exprimiendo con ímpetu al hombre que le sostenía con la fuerza de su mirada, apasionado y suyo por entero. Un lamento, el semen espeso y turbio resbalando entre ambos mientras sus músculos estrujaban con glotonería la dureza que crecía más y más, amplificando el goce, tornando el clímax en una sucesión sin fin de diminutas replicas estremecedoras.

—Albus... —Un suave mordisco, su caliente semilla fluyendo entre los muslos morenos, el latido del corazón reposando contra su rostro, cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento, de la paz, de saber que le tenía de nuevo—. Bienvenido a casa.

Mientras se relajaba, perdido en la mirada gris de Draco, Al pensó que aquellas palabras nunca habían sido más ciertas, había llegado al hogar.

_Nox..._

_© Aeren. 13 de noviembre de 2012_

* * *

Dany de Cris: Hola! bien, espero que la resolución de la historia te haya parecido bien, un beso y gracias!

Janeth Malfoy Black: Hola! digo lo mismo que a Dany, espero que te haya gustado el final. No suelo hacer cosas muy tristes! Besos!

Clau Felton Black: Hola Clau! me alegra que te haya gustado, jajaja sips, bueno Draco ha metido la pata es cierto, pero nadie es perfecto,¿verdad? Espero que el final hay sido de tu agrado, besos! : jajajajajja me alegra que te encante! fue un placer escribirla asi que me alegro que la estés disfrutando ^^

Kawaiigirl: Sip! Draco hace una pareja perfecta con los Potter, con los tres ... y bueno si hablasen y fuesen racionales los fics serian muy aburridos! Espero que el final te haya agradado, besos!

Bea1617: Hola! jajaja es que Draco estaba muy muy celoso, yo creo que le era imposible contenerse, y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic a pesar de no ser drarry, espero que el final te haya agradado y gracias por leer "Inmoral" el tema incesto es un pelín complicado llevarlo sin horrorizar y si os ha gustado para mi es un placer, no será el único que escriba de este género. Gracias!

Fanfiker-FanFinal: Hola! Bien, no sé cada cuando acutlizas pero si, creo que acabaré antes, LOL ya te lo dije, lo de la prosa poética me ha matado jajajaja no me veo yo muy poeta pero si tú lo dices, pues oye, igual para tí si lo soy. No queria hacer llorar, y menos en este capítulo, espero que al menos haya sido un llanto agradable! Sips, no me imagino a Albus como un pusilánime, ni a Draco tampoco, y como le dije antes creo que fue a DarkPotter, en este fic si bien la relación entre Harry y Draco no es de profunda amistad, sí son dos hombres que han llegado a reconciliarse con su pasado y seguido adelante, esa era mi idea, si no la has visto reflejada me disculpo por ello porque entonces asumo que debí explicarme mejor y desarrollar más a los personajes, cuyos sentimientos no son los de esos Draco/Harry de Hogwarts. Lo de las hormonas juveniles no lo he pillado! lo siento, no es que no me haga gracia o no, es que no lo he pillado jajajajajaja! Sobre la literatura homoerotica y lo que me comentas de tus amigos gays, pues como dije, hablo de diferencias entre literatura homoerotica/yaoi, no soy gay y ni aunque lo fuese me atrevería a opinar sobre cual es la conducta más habitual o no en el sexo, porque me imagino que habrá de todo, es como decir que todas las rubias somos tontas. Espero que hayas encontrado el final satisfactorio.

* * *

Nos vemos en otras historias. ¡Gracias por todo!


End file.
